


The MonSTAR Princess

by CK203



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK203/pseuds/CK203
Summary: Star Butterfly is a normal fourteen year old girl, except for the fact that she's half Mewman Princess and half Septarian. After a small incident at the Butterfly Castle she is sent to Earth to learn how to handle her family heirloom, the Royal Family Wand. Once there she will become great friends with a boy named Marco Diaz... and maybe even more than friends.
Relationships: Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**I just want to start off by saying that I have never, in my very short history of writing fanfics, have I ever been as excited as I am about this one. While my fanfics are unnoticed and low level, they’re all stories of the heart. This remains true for this story.**

**A few minor things before we get into the story, first off as many of you can guess, this story is part of the MonStar AU. So like all other stories, Queen Moon is married to Toffee, and Star is half Mewman and half Septarian. I will give a brief description of what she looks like, but if you need a better image just look up Monstar Star and those images are exactly what I'm basing her character off of. Finally while this story will be taking numerous episode plots and storylines, it will not be a one for one remake of the TV show. It will have numerous original stories and maybe even numerous original characters. Oh by the way, I WON'T MAKE YOU WAIT FOR YEARS FOR STARCO! While it won't happen instantaneously, it won't take four seasons over the span of multiple years. Now, onto the story.**

Queen Moon and King Toffee awaited Star in one of the grand halls of the Butterfly castle. Today was in fact a big day, their only childs fourteenth birthday. However that was not the only thing that was happening today, today she also received the family heirloom that had been passed down through numerous generations, she was receiving the Royal Family Wand.

“She’s late” Toffee said as he hunched over in his throne slightly.

“Well, she is your daughter” Moon replied with a slight laugh

Star was running through the long halls of the castle, her shoes made a slight squeak through the especially waxed marble floors. Now Star was not a normal fourteen year old, she was half Mewman and Half Speptarian. So instead of the normal human-like features, she was adorned with many different features than many of the Mewmans. For one her canine teeth were much more like that of a dog and would sometimes poke out from under her top lip. Her skin color was also that of a space grey, her hair complemented this with a slight silver blue color. Holding back her hair was a devil horn headband. A tail sat behind her, almost as an extra appendage, along with that her eyes were like those of a cat, except they could change color. Finally she had two cheek marks, resembling the shape of a heart in a dark crimson.

Suddenly the doors to the ballroom flew open as Star ran on all fours for a few steps before standing up in a quick halt and carefully walking down the nicely carpeted aisle, at the end of which her parents remained, with slight pride coming from their faces. Once she reached the King and Queen they stood up and looked at her with warmth in their eyes.

“Star, we will now bestow upon you the family heirloom of the Royal Family Wand” Moon said as she held the wand in her hand. Star made a few merciful attempts at trying to snatch the wand before the moon gave one of her hands a quick smack. “Now, before you take on this responsibility, know there are also terms that come with it” Moon added as she carefully lowered the wand to where Star could take it. She quickly grabbed the wand which blasted out a small burst of light as it transformed to her personality (Just so everyone knows it looks exactly like the wand from the original show, just with bat wings) and eagerly cast out a variety of words.

“MAGIC BLAZE EXPLOSION CELEBRATION BALL” She yelled out causing an explosion of pink and red along with confetti, which immediately caught fire. Toffee and Moon sighed before ringing a bell which caused a bunch of servants with fire hoses to run in and douse the room with water. Star seemed to shrink in size as she felt the sharp stare of her parents, she quickly ran towards her room, feeling tears starting to form in her eyes. Toffee sighed a little before a commoner said something.

“That’s all you can expect from a Scum Blood princess” He said as if he took pride in it. Toffee stared at him with sinister eyes that seemed to reveal a red tint.

“Out! Now!” Toffee yelled out, a slight hiss coming from the end of his syllables. He felt Moon's gentle grasp hold his arm slightly, knowing anger was not something he easily controlled. Once the confrontation died down everyone quickly shuffled out of the castle, which left one last problem the King and Queen had to deal with.

“Star, it's alright… we should have explained that the wand can be extremely literal with what you say” Moon said to the opening at the bottom of her door.

“Sweetie, it wasn’t your fault… in fact we have a plan to allow you to learn and get away from the pressure that is put on you here” Toffee explained. Slowly the door opened and they saw Star on the other side of the room carefully using the wand to open the door.

“See, you’re already getting the hang of it!” Moon said happily, causing a slight smile to come across the end of Star's lips.

“Sweetie, me and your mom have been talking… and we think it's best for you to go somewhere…” Toffee stopped as he looked for the perfect wording to get Star on board with the plan “Where there is no pressure on you, somewhere where you will only be Star Butterfly, not Princess Star Butterfly” he explained.

“Dad, I don't want to go to the Cloud Kingdom and I won't be caught dead in the Lucitor Kingdom, especially since Tom’s still there” Star replied. Toffee seemed to flinch at the mention of Tom's name, but proceeded on.

“We’re not sending you to the Cloud Kingdom, or the Lucitor Kingdom” Moon explained “In fact it's not even on Mewni'' She added, causing visible confusion to sprout from Star.

“Then where am I going to go?” Star asked.

“Welllll”

Marco sat idly in his classroom working on an algebra worksheet that had been handed out a few minutes prior. He looked at the next problem on the worksheet before something interrupted his train of thought.

“Marco Diaz come to the principal's office” The loud speaker blared out.

“Oh looks like every-” Marco started but was quickly cut off by Miss Skullnick

“Just go to the office Marco! And take your stuff the day is almost over” She yelled causing Marco to walk out of the room relatively quickly, backpack in hand. He walked the short distance to the principal's office and saw a post six foot lizard and a woman who seemed tall, but only because of the fact that her hair was done in a way to add at least a foot to her height.

“Ah Marco, perfect. This is King and Queen Butterfly, they’ll fill you in on the current situation” Principal Skeeves said happily before skipping off with what looked like a treasure chest in his arms.

“Marco is it?” Toffee asked with his smooth tone of voice. Marco looked up at the septarian standing before him before responding.

“Yeah” He responded

“We hear you’re the ‘safe kid’ at this school?” Moon asked

“No im a misunderstood ba-” Marco stopped realizing no one believed him “Yeah… I'm assuming I'll be showing your kid around school?” he asked with a slight sigh.

“Precisely” Toffee said happily “But there is a slight difference…” He added

“Our daughter Star is, well she can be very... sensitive” Moon started “She needs a good friend to help her stay calm, and we are hoping you could be that friend for her” she added

“Uh yeah, sure” Marco replied, not knowing exactly what he was getting himself into. He finally noticed Star investigating the water fountain and carefully lowering a finger to the button to dispense water. Once she pressed the button the water surprised her and made her jump into a fighting position with a slight snarl.

“Star sweetie, we must be going” Toffee replied with a slight bit of sadness coming through his voice. Star looked over to her parents and finally noticed Marco. She hugged her parents quickly before then waving them off as they walked to what Marco only assumed was a portal. Her attention then shifted to the latino boy standing in front of her. She looked him up and down with her eyes, a slight blue hue coming from her usually green reptilian eyes.

“Hi, I'm Star!” She said excitedly extending a hand out

“Im Marco” He replied as he hastily took the hand, not sure what to make of the girl in front of him. Star vigorously shook his hand with a wholesome smile that seemed contagious as Marco couldn’t help it and smiled too. Suddenly a bell rang causing Star to take a proactive position in front of her new friend, but instead of danger exposing itself, the only thing that exposed itself were a bunch of students tired from a Friday at school. Marco was about to laugh before he saw the slightly embarrassed look on Star's face. “That was just the bell… that means the day is over” he replied.

“So why do they call you ‘safe kid’ Marco?” Star asked while skipping alongside him.

“Ugh! You wear a helmet in the gym shower once!” Marco complained “You know, I'd gladly accept some danger into my life!” He happily added. Star scratched her head for a second before pulling out her wand.

“Magic troll transformation blast!” Star quickly said as a pink blast shot out of her wand, what she didn't see was the overweight teacher walking right in front of her blast. Quickly Miss Skullnick turned into a green troll, Miss Skullnick obviously knew that something had happened as she looked at herself and saw that she was now green skinned.

“Oh no! This is just like when I went to Berkely!” She cried out as she ran off, Marco turned and looked at Star with a shocked look on his face.

“What just happened?” He asked, confused.

“Well you see… I'm a magical princess from another dimension!” Star replied as a rainbow appeared above her, one which quickly lit on fire.

“Ok… well that concludes our tour” Marco said as he quickly ran away.

“Bye new friend!” Star called out.

Marco walked into his house and noticed his parents were happily talking to someone who was seated on the couch.

“Marco! This is our new foreign exchange student” Rafael Diaz said happily.

“Isn’t it going to be nice to have someone new in this house!” Angie Diaz said happily.

“Yeah… sure” Marco replied, a little bit uncertain about having Star in his house.

“How about you show her to her room?” Rafael suggested “Me and your mom need to go out and get groceries, we’ll be right back!” he added as both him and Angie started walking out of the house. Marco led Star upstairs and eventually showed her a nice, but relatively bland room.

“Hmm… I can work with this” Star said as she took out her wand.

“Wait! Stop!” Marco said remembering what happened at school a little bit ago, but his complaints went unheard as Star jumped up in the air.

“Room expand explosion ball!” Star yelled as she spun around in the air, however she didn’t notice that when she spun she ended up aiming her wand directly at Marco. While he didn’t get magically expanded, he did however get run over by a couch, which then pinned him against the wall. “Oh my god! Marco! I'm so sorry!” Star replied as she ran out of her newly expanded room. As Star approached Marco immediately flinched a little, but she didn’t use magic and instead used her own strength to lift the couch off of him. He quickly slid out from under the couch feeling the pain of what was probably a few broken ribs.

“Ok! That's it. If you’re moving in then I am moving out!” Marco said as he hunched over holding his abdomen.

“No! I can fix this! I can heal you with magic!” Star cried out, but Marco was quick to leap out of a window trying to avoid magic at all costs at that point. Star could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she saw Marco hobble away, somehow she had been on Earth for an hour and already seemed to ruin her one friend's life, she walked into her newly expanded room and climbed under her covers trying to hide from her own sadness.

Marco sat in pain holding his ribs which were definitely broken, by now it was dark and he knew that eventually he would have to go back home, but for now he sat outside a gas station. Suddenly he saw Star running on four legs, seemingly tracking his scent. She ran up to him before kneeling right in front of him

“Marco, i'm sorry… can you at least let me heal you?” Star pleaded. Marco sighed as he looked into her large kind eyes, he carefully removed his arm away from his abdomen before closing his eyes tightly, not sure how this would turn out. Star carefully lifted his hoodie and shirt to reveal a large bruise. She gently placed her hand over it and mumbled something, whatever she was doing was working as Marco felt the pain disappear, he gently opened his eyes to see Star smiling at him with her canine teeth poking out from her upper lip.

“I'm sorry… i’ll call my parents and see if they can find somewhere else I can live” Star said sadly with more tears swelling up in her eyes.

“You don't need to do that Star, maybe it won't be that bad having you around” Marco said with a shrug.

“Really!?” Star asked excitedly, Marco responded with a nod and a smile. Star quickly ran up and hugged Marco, who was hesitant at first, but eventually returned the hug.

**That's the first chapter, now if there are any spelling mistakes please tell me so I can fix them. Other than that I am happy with the first chapter, it did follow the general outline of the first episode, but a big thing missing was an antagonist. Don't worry, there will be some classic SVTFOE fighting, but I needed to write this chapter this way. Comments are always welcome, and like I said before tell me if there are any mistakes, I didn't really have the time to proofread the whole chapter.**


	2. So you had a bad day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star has a bad day so Marco tried to cheer her up, he enlists Jackies help.

**So welcome to chapter 2, where we’re introduced to Jackie Lynn Thomas. So as I said in the previous chapter this won't be a one for one creation, but I will use major plot points, for example the next chapter (or one of the upcoming chapters) will be focused on the Blood Moon Ball (I know that it happened in the fifteenth episode and we’re only on the second chapter as I write this, but I frankly feel like it would be better to have it happen now based on what I have planned), which will hint at who we are also going to meet in this chapter.**

**So I just want to clarify this before I finish this chapter. Like the TV show the chapters would not align right next to each other on a timeline. They would be slightly spread out, so an important piece of information for this story is that Jackie Marco and Star are all friends during this chapter. Now, onto the story.**

“Hecate! We tracked her down!” Bearicorn said excitedly as he approached a swivel chair in a damp basement.

“Really?!” Hecate said as the chair swung around revealing a four foot nothing middle aged female. Her skin was pale and she looked like nothing, but skin and bone. Her hair, which was a faded blonde color. In her hand she held a staff with a small skull on the top. Other than that she seemed like someone who had been living on the street their whole life, with clothes with rips and tears in them.

“Yes M’lady… she’s on Earth and she’s unprotected” Bearicorn exclaimed.

“Perfect” Hecate replied

“Star sat idly looking into her household mirror, which functioned as a phone too. She was happily brushing at her knee length hair. She continued brushing at her hair until Marco walked into her room with two quick knocks.

“Hey Marco, what's going on?” Star asked as she looked away from the mirror.

“Hey, my mom is calling us to eat?” Marco asked.

“Calling Tom” the mirror said in a robotic female voice. Star’s face dropped as she heard the name that the mirror just said.

“No No No No No No” Star said as she tried to hang up. 

“Who’s Tom?” Marco asked, confused.

“Ex boyfriend who is also kind of a demon!” Star explained with anxiety coming through her voice. Right after she said that the call was accepted and a demon appeared on screen.

“OH MY GOD HE HAS THREE EYES!” Marco said as he saw the demon, hearing the fright in his voice, Star immediately seemed to try to shield Marco. 

“Well that was kinda rude” Tom replied “Hey Starship, you haven’t been picking up any of my calls” He added

“There’s a reason for that Tom” Star replied blankly “I called you by accident, bye” she added

“NO STAR WAI-” He started, but the call was quickly ended before he could finish his statement. Marco looked at Star who was obviously slightly upset, and he knew it had to do something with the demon that had just been on her mirror a few seconds ago. 

“Come on, we’ll be late to school…” Star said as she started walking out of her room. 

“Star wait… are you alright?” Marco asked.

“Yeah” Star said in an unconvincing tone.

  
  


“Hey Marco” Jackie said as she sat in her seat next to him. At first he didn’t acknowledge Jackie, mostly because he was deep in thought. “Marco?” Jackie asked again. Marco was broken from his trance as he looked over to see Jackie, The girl he has a huge crush on. She looked at him with her green eyes as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. The seashell necklace she had on moved slightly as she breathed, and the strand of cyan in her hair reflected the light of the classroom. 

“Uh Yeah?” Marco asked, realizing he had been staring at her for a few seconds. 

“What's up, you aren’t acting like yourself” Jackie asked a bit worried about her friend. 

“Oh uh… well Star is kind of upset and I'm trying to think of ways to cheer her up” Marco replied. 

“That's really sweet of you” Jackie responded “Have you had any luck yet?” she asked

“Well, no. She’s still at her locker and I'm running out of time and still have no way to cheer her up” Marco said as he visibly thought hard. Star walked into the room and took the other seat next to Marco as she sat idly waiting for class to start, her tail ran from one side of her legs and onto her lap where she looked at it and rubbed it slightly. Meanwhile Jackie quickly scribbled down on a note before passing it to Marco. 

Maybe she just needs to talk about it? - Jackie

Marco smiled at her, she gave him a smile back and without another word exchanged between the two, class started.

  
  


Bearicorn looked into the approximate location of Star Butterfly with binoculars. He skimmed over the school campus until he peered into a classroom and noticed a student that didn’t look like the rest. 

“I wonder why everyone is fine with the fact that there is a magical princess, who is also half lizard, being their classmate” Bearicorn asked himself as he put away the binoculars and took out dimensional scissors. He opened a portal back to the base where Hecate was eagerly waiting, pacing back and forth waiting for her scout to come back. “It's true, she is alone and unprotected” He told her.

“Hmmm this is good! Very good! We’ll have the wand and take over Mewni!... No We’ll take over the universe!” Hecate said with a slightly insane tone in her voice.”Everyone get ready, we attack at the first open possibility!” 

  
  


Marco took out a sticky note during the middle of class with the intent to write a joke to make Star laugh. He thought about it for a few seconds before scribbling on the note.

“My ex still misses me… but her aim is getting better” 

He gave a slight smile to the joke, which was undoubtedly bad, but maybe Star would appreciate it. He quickly handed it to her, she looked at it for a few seconds before looking back at Marco. She rolled her eyes slightly, but gave him a smile. Hey, at least he was trying. 

  
  


Eventually the lunch bell rang and Marco sighed as his joke had completely failed. Star was quick to walk to lunch, like everyday. ‘She’s always hungry’ Marco thought to himself with a smile on his face. 

“Hey Marco, I saw you passed a note to Star, did it work?” Jackie asked hopefully.

“No…” Marco replied slightly upset.

“Well, what did you write?” Jackie asked.

“My ex still misses me, but her aim is getting better!” Marco said hoping Jackie would laugh at it

“Wow… that was the worst joke I've ever heard” Jackie replied, laughing at the delivery rather than the actual joke. “Im telling you, just talk to her” Jackie pleaded 

“I think I might have a better plan” Marco said as he started walking to lunch with Jackie by his side.

“You’re hopeless” Jackie said in a teasing, but friendly way. The pair made it to the lunchroom and quickly found Star waiting for him at the lunch table. He looked at Jackie for a second and decided to ask her something.

“Wanna eat with me and Star?” 

  
  


“So what's our plan of attack?” One of the many monsters asked

“Simple, we all randomly bum rush the two and try to take the wand” Hecate replied 

  
  


The bell rang again which ended lunch and meant school was almost over. Overall Star seemed herself at lunch, and Jackie seemed to be enjoying herself too, which was amazing to Marco, but he did have a question for her. Lucky enough Star once again seemed to run to class leaving just Marco and Jackie. He turned to Jackie who was walking beside him.

“Why are you helping me with Star anyway?” Marco asked, causing Jackie to look over

“Because you're a sweet guy who needs help cheering up his friend” Jackie explained. Marco blushed slightly at the statement, not knowing whether Jackie was flirting with him or not. They walked into the classroom as Marco tried to organize his plan. He sat down and quickly pulled out his phone before typing something into it quickly before sending it off. Star’s phone chimed, causing her to pull it out of her pocket and look at the message. It was from Marco, and was a picture of a cat holding a sign that said “You’re awesome!”. Star looked over to Marco with a confused look on her face, she turned and put her phone away, confused by what had just happened. 

“Wow, did that go as badly as I thought it would?” Jackie whispered to Marco in a teasing manner.

“Just about” Marco replied.

“Marco, just talk to her” Jackie whispered as Miss Skullnick walked in.

“Listen up! I’m tired and really don't feel like teaching anymore, so just sit around until school is over” Miss Skullnick bellowed as she sat at her chair with a flop. 

  
  


“It's almost time my subjects” Hecate said happily as she opened a portal with her dimensional scissors. All the monsters looked in anticipation as Hecate led them through the portal.

  
  


The rest of the day was spent just sitting in the classroom watching the clock with quiet conversation going on. Star sat there looking idly at her tail as she gently passed her hand over it numerous times. Eventually the bell rang, sending the crowd of students out the door, Marco hung back a little, knowing he had to talk to Star, but not sure how he was supposed to start that conversation.

“Hey Marco” Jackie said as she held her skateboard in her hand 

“Hey Jackie” Marco replied as they walked down the hallway, with Marco looking for Star and wondering how she always seemed to be the first out of the class.

“Tell me how it goes with Star” Jackie responded as she handed Marco a blue post-it note. Before Marco could respond Jackie was off, riding her skateboard off the school campus. Marco looked down at the note and read it.

“Call me 555-0356 -Jackie <3” ( **I know I know, but I can't draw an actual heart on my computer** )

Marco smiled, even if today seemed to be a failure for cheering up Star, it seemed to be a success with Jackie. “Why is it that the only day Star is having a bad day is the day when Jackie actually talks to me” Marco asked himself. He didn't have much time to think about it as he quickly found Star due to the quickly diminishing student base. He walked up next to her not knowing exactly what to say, but knowing that Jackie was right, he just needed to talk to her. “Star, what’s wrong?” Marco asked, knowing that was all he was able to come up with.

“So who told you that it was better to just talk to me?” Star asked with a smile coming through.

“Ok fine, I should have talked to you before trying to cheer you up with bad jokes” Marco replied

“Yeah Marco, that would’ve been the smart thing to do” Star replied in a teasing manner

“STAR BUTTERFLY!” Hecate shouted at Star, catching both her and Marco by surprise “Hand over the wand!” Hecate demanded, but before Star even got a chance to respond monsters were quick to attack towards Star. Before she even had the chance to push get in a protective stance in front of Marco, he was already gone running towards the first monster. 

“Marco no!” Star cried out, not knowing how this would end. Marco ignored her and jumped towards the first monster. 

“Take that” Marco yelled as he went to drop kick the first monster, which just so happened to be Bearicorn. Marco’s foot connected with the face of Bearicorn sending him backwards and knocking down another monster in the process. Star looked at him slightly awestruck for a second.

“Where did you learn that?!” She asked as she joined him in fighting the monsters by uppercutting one in the jaw making it fly upwards and backwards.

“Karate!” Marco replied as the pair continued fighting the monsters which were piling up on the hard cement as they spoke.

“Magical Pancake Explosion Ball!” Star yelled out casting out an orb of pink that attached to a few monsters before exploding, sending out pancakes in every direction. Hecate looked at her small group which had now been reduced to just her. 

“This isn’t going to feel good” Hecate said as she looked out upon the two kids who were both in fighting positions looking at her. 

“No it won't” Star replied as she ran up to Hecate and hit her in the face hard enough to send her flying back a few yards. Star turned back to Marco and gave him a slight smile, ignoring the monsters as they retreated to a newly opened portal. “You never told me you could fight” Star said as she looked at the boy that she had been underestimating for the whole time she knew him.

“You never told me we would be fighting monsters” Marco replied, matching her smile. Star looked at him, an odd emotion flowed through her, but whatever it was, she definitely liked it. She acted on impulse and quickly hugged Marco, thankful to have a friend like him. “What is this for?” Marco asked.

“For being a great friend” Star replied as she hugged him tightly, feeling Marco’s own arms wrap around her returning the hug. They sat there like that for a few seconds, eventually they separated and Marco looked at her.

“So you had a bad day?” Marco asked

“Not entirely... it was more like a bad twenty seconds” Star replied

“Do you want to talk about it?” Marco questioned

“That would be nice” Star replied. 

  
  


“Tom is just my ex boyfriend, he was kind of my first real boyfriend…” Star said as she started explaining why she had such a bad reaction towards the demon they had called earlier that day “I-I don't think I was ever really in love with him, but he just made me feel really special, so for the most part I went with it. Eventually though, he just got extremely angry and I realized I was never happy when I was with him, so I ended things with him… But he just got really pushy with his tries to get me back, so it ended really rough between us” Star explained. 

“I'm sorry Star, I didn’t know” Marco said, not sure how to respond. 

“It’s fine Marco… I’m glad I have someone to talk to about it” Star said, giving her friend another smile as she felt her cheeks warm. “Was your day at least better than mine?” Star asked

“Well, it was kinda great” Marco said as he took out the note and passed it to Star. Suddenly the feeling that had been flowing through her since Marco protected her from the monster disappeared as she read what was on the note. She put on a smile though, not sure what to make of these feelings.

“That's great Marco!” Star replied, feeling her smile slightly fade as she stared down the heart that was drawn on the note.

**So, that was the second chapter, and I have to say this was my favorite chapter so far. I know that means nothing since this is only the second chapter, but I have some big plans coming up for the next few chapters. Oh and by the way I didn't know that I could just use rich text on this to get bolded text and all of that, so sorry about the first chapter which might've been confusing to read.**


	3. School Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star learns that "bloodbath" and "they're gonna tear us apart" can be very confusing when used in different circumstances compared to what she is used to.

**Welcome to chapter three, now this chapter is going to be a bit of a filler chapter (I know I said I wouldn't do any one for one remake chapters and I can assure you, this is not a one for one remake). So now we can get moving into a chapter with a lot of** **_School Spirit._**

“Good Morning Everybody!” A peppy and thin middle aged woman said into a microphone. None of the students paid attention as they sat in the gym on the crowded bleachers “i’ll wait!” She said with an annoyed tone of voice. Eventually all the students looked at her knowing what was going to come out of her mouth. “As we all know, our beloved football team will be facing off against the Warriors of Silver Hill Prep, and here to cheer them on is head cheerleader Brittney Wong!” She said excitedly before passing the microphone to Brittney who snatched it from her.

“Let's hear some excitement for the Opossums!” Brittany yelled out, both Star and Marco tuned out at that point and started talking to each other.

“What are they talking about?” Star asked with a smile.

“Oh they’re talking abo-” Marco started, but was cut off by someone else.

“Hey Marco, hey Star” Jackie said as she sat next to them, causing Stars' smile to disappear. 

**“** Hey-” Marco started

“Im uh… going to go to the bathroom” Star said as she stood up and walked out of the gym. She let out a sigh, still trying to figure out all of these feelings that were completely new to her. She looked up and found Miss Skullnick also coming out of the room.

“Hey Miss Skullnick, what are you doing out here?” Star asked

“Every year we have this pep rally and every year we’re torn to shreds by the Warriors, and this year is going to be a total bloodbath” Miss Skullnick said sadly before walking off. Star looked around and noticed a case that was barely filled, it only contained one or two trophies both from multiple years ago. Star thought for a few seconds as the pep rally seemed to end, calling an end to the school day. Star waited outside the gym waiting for Marco, who walked out of the gym laughing with Jackie.

“Hey Star” Marco said as he left waved bye to Jackie.

“Hey Marco” Star said, a bit of sadness creeping out of her voice that went unnoticed by Marco. “So what's up with all this “they're gonna tear us to shreds” stuff?” Star asked 

“Oh, it happens every year when the warriors come here” Marco explained “Every year they beat us to a pulp, I don't think we’ve won for probably ten years now” he added.

“Interesting” Star replied as she started to plan out a way to win this war.

The football field was empty before the game tonight, the players were still at home mentally preparing themselves for the game ahead of them, the Warriors were getting on their bus, chanting for the game ahead of them. However, neither teams were prepared for what was happening on the field now, because the field was being sporadically shot at with pink beams, with a single person running around the field, casting a shadow over the pink beams of light. A few custodians looked out at the spectacle of pink on the field and decided to cast a blind eye towards it “We don't get paid enough” One of them remarked as they all walked away from the field.

“Hey Jackie” Marco said as he walked up to her level of the bleachers and sat next to her.

“Hey Marco” Jackie said with a smile.

“Have you seen Star, she said that she was coming to the game, but I haven’t seen her yet” Marco explained. Jackie sighed in her mind a little, she knew they were close, but now it seemed like she couldn’t have Marco without Star. 

“No, I haven’t” Jackie replied starkly.

“Alright well, I'm going to go look for her” Marco said as he stood up, but his arm was grabbed by Jackie.

“Uh… Marco, i’m sure she can take care of herself” Jackie replied trying to convince him to stay. Marco looked at Jackie trying to decide what to do. He and Jackie weren't even dating yet, but she obviously wanted him to stay. On the other hand Star could be in trouble, Marco decided that he just needed to make a decision rather than stand around.

“Yeah… I guess you're right” Marco replied, hoping that Star wasn’t in trouble. Jackie smiled, it seemed like they were back on track. Suddenly someone sniffed Marco deeply, causing him to jump slightly.

“Yep, you definitely smell different when you’re awake” Janna’s voice replied

“Janna!?” Marco asked confused “I thought you were still suspended for trying to turn a teacher into a frog?” He asked

“No, today was my last day. I'm back Monday” Janna replied 

“Hey Janna” Jackie said with a slight smile.

“Ooh, are you two… Well you know?” Janna asked excitedly. Jackie looked over towards Marco ‘Its now or never’ She thought to herself. Quickly she cupped Marcos cheeks and leaned in, kissing him deeply for the first time. It took Marco by surprise, causing him to be extremely hesitant during part of the kiss, but eventually he leaned into it. A loud whistle blew, starting the game, causing the pair to separate, but Jackie held onto his arm tightly, as if she let go of him she would lose him.

“Yeah, yeah we are” Jackie replied before leaning her head on his shoulder. The Opossums kicked the ball and Marco finally seemed to identify Star, she was the girl running onto the field with a mace in her hand and wearing what looked like medieval armor. He froze for a second not knowing what to do, but freezing for a second as one second to long as right when the Warriors got the ball an explosion went off sending players each direction, but that wasn’t the end of it, players ran every which way setting off more traps, some simple like a hole in the ground covered by sticks and leaves and some out of the word like human sized moths that would sporadically grab players and throw them around to each other.

“I'm assuming that's the magical princess you’ve been telling me all about Marco?” Janna asked

“Yeah, that’s Star, and I need to go help her!” Marco yelled as he ran off, leaving Jackie behind who seemed to slump down in response.

“Trouble in paradise?” Janna asked as she took Marcos' old seat.

“We’ve literally been dating for three seconds and he’s already running off to Star” Jackie replied sadly.

“Well…” Janna started not sure how to justify these actions “She's from another dimension” Is all she could come up with.

“I know! But it would also be nice if the girl he has had a crush on for years was his top priority” Jackie replied, but something about Jackie's response confused Janna

“Wait, you knew Marco liked you and didn’t say anything?” Janna asked, Jackie got a little bit nervous in response.

“Kind of…” Jackie responded “I always thought it was kind of cute, but I never really saw him in that way until… well-” Jackie started

“Until you saw how close he and Star had become in a week?” Janna asked, a bit of an icy tone in her voice

“Yeah… I just realized it was now or never!” Jackie cried out

“Thats… messed up” Janna replied “you need to figure out whether you’re in love with Marco or in love with the idea of him” 

“Star! Star! Where are you?!” Marco yelled out in a cloud of fog that had been set off by one of the traps. By now both teams had run off the field and it seemed to be only Marco on the field. 

“Marco?” A voice called out with a slight tremble. 

“Star! Where are you?” Marco asked, looking through the thick fog. Suddenly he noticed someone that was curled up in a ball just a few feet away from him.

“I'm sorry Marco, I didn’t know” Star said. Marco could hear the pain in her voice which made his heart want to melt. He walked up to her and gently put a hand on her shoulder. He knew she wasn’t physically hurt, but like Toffee said she’s sensitive, even if all of this would blow over in a matter of a week. 

“I know you didn't know Star, and that’s alright. Everyone is ok” He replied, knowing that everything that had happened definitely didn't hurt anybody, just spooked them. Star sat up and turned to Marco, tears filling her eyes which were now black. She quickly lunged towards Marco, burying her face in his chest and sobbing. “It's ok Star, you didn’t know. I should have been clearer about what this exactly was” Marco added, carefully putting his hand on the back of her head and gently stroking her hair. “It's all going to be alright” he added reassuringly as the smoke started to clear, giving Jackie a clear view to see Marco. 

Jackie looked over to Janna, not knowing exactly what to, especially since not five minutes prior her boyfriend was cradling Star in the middle of the football field, and now he was walking over towards her with Star still clutching onto him.

“Hey Marco do you wanna…” She started, but eventually decided on something else “I’ll call you tomorrow” She said, before walking next to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. How was it only half an hour into their relationship which was already falling apart. ‘Am I overreacting?’ she thought as she walked away ‘do I really love him?’ was another question that seemed to be in her mind nonstop.

Eventually Star and Marco got home, he made sure to inform his parents of what had happened and why they seemed to be home so early. Star was still essentially attached to Marcos' hip, almost scared to face the world and what had happened earlier that night. He walked her up to her room where she sat on the side of her bed still refusing to let go of Marco.

“Star, why don't you get some rest?” Marco asked lightly petting her soft hair.

“I don't know how I messed up so badly” Star replied, just tightening her grip on Marcos' waist. 

“It’s alright Star, it’ll all be ok. I’ll let you get some rest” Marco said as he tried to walk away.

“No… can you… can you stay with me tonight?” Star asked, putting Marco in a bit of a bind, one part of him knew he wanted to stay and help his best friend out, but another part of him knew that this was definitely crossing a line in him and Jackie's new relationship. “Please” She begged, looking up at him with her big eyes that were a pink shade that dug into Marcos' heart, the look made up his mind as he gave her a slight nod. His mind was conflicted, but his heart wasn’t, his friend needed him and he would be there for her. “Thank you” Star whispered as Marco carefully sat next to her on her bed, she seemed to pounce on him, while laying on top of him. Marco carefully stroked her hair, feeling her breathing steady and her eyes slowly close as she drifted off to sleep leaving only one thing to be heard ***thump thump** * ***thump thump***

**So, chapter three seems shorter than the rest, but I do like this chapter. I am conflicted on the next few chapters though. On one hand I want an antagonist on Earth, and on the other hand the person I have in mind probably wouldn’t act that way, so I have to think it through as I'm writing. As always any suggestions and corrections are accepted and appreciated. The next chapter is also going to likely come out soon and might be a completely original storyline.**


	4. Does she love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to let you all read this chapter.

**Chapter four is here and now we can get into it. I don't really think I need to say much more or if I have anything else to say about this chapter, so let's dive straight into the story.**

Marco woke up, feeling an amazing warmth that he had never felt before. He looked at his chest where the warmth seemed to be centralized and found Star sleeping with a smile on her face, the worries and problems of yesterday were now far behind her as she slept on Marcos chest, and for a second his own problems were non-existent too. He watched her sleep, her gentle breaths pushed against his chest lightly, her tail was relaxed and gently draped onto the other side of the bed. Finally her canine teeth poked out from under her top lip, Marco never understood how they always did that, but honestly he didn’t worry about it too much. He could feel his heartbeat gladly radiate through his body  ***thump thump* *thump thump*** Suddenly his phone rang, making his problems extremely existent once again as he remembered his very real girlfriend and how he was now cuddling his best friend who was currently waking up due to his continuously ringing phone. He quickly grabbed the ringing phone as Star started to fully wake up. He answered the phone quickly as Star started to push off his chest with a smile on her face.

“Hey Jackie” Marco said with a nervous tone into his previously ringing phone, and just like that, Star’s smile was gone. She looked up at him, her head propped up while the rest of her remained pressed against Marco. “Yeah, that sounds great, I'll see you then” Marco added before hanging up the phone. Star looked up at Marco, hoping he wouldn’t get up, but her prayers went unanswered as Marco sat up a little. “I need to go meet Jackie for lunch” Marco said, prompting Star to slide off of his chest and onto the other side of the bed, her eyes now fixed on the ceiling. 

Marco walked down the road with the hot California sun beating down on him, he knew Jackie was definitely not happy with him, and frankly he didn’t know why. He was eventually right outside Brittas Tacos, where Jackie happily waved him over. He smiled as he started to walk over to the umbrella covered picnic table. ‘I wonder if Star would like tacos’ was one thought that seemed to pop into his head instantly, he quickly shot it off as he sat next to Jackie with a smile on his face.

Star grumbled as she walked down the stairs, not exactly sure what she was so mad about. She walked into the kitchen and found Angie and Rafael giggling as they looked at a picture on their camera. They eventually noticed Star standing there with a confused expression on her face.

“Oh hi Star… Did you sleep well?” Angie said suppressing a laugh. Star blushed heavily as she turned around. 

“Umm… Yeah…” Star replied “What are you looking at?” She asked as she started walking over towards them. 

“Oh, just a picture we took last night” Rafael replied eventually turning the camera towards Star, showing a picture of Star fully asleep on Marcos chest with her face carefully nuzzled into his neck. Marco’s arms were gently wrapped around Star and he had a small smile on his face as they both embraced each other in their sleep.

“Oh…” Star said as she looked at the picture, not wanting to look away, but eventually she tore her eyes away from the picture. “That’s a nice picture” Star said as she started to walk away.

“Don't worry Star, we already sent it to you” Angie said, causing Star to smile slightly.

“Thank you!” Star said excitedly as she grabbed her phone and sure enough there was already a text that included the picture. She quickly saved the picture to her camera roll happily, her plans were to stare at the picture all day, but her busy schedule was interrupted by someone sending her a text. She hesitantly checked it and saw it was from Marco.

**Marco-** Hey, remember that girl I told you about who tried to turn one of the teachers into a frog?

**Star-** Yeah, Janna right?

**Marco-** Yeah, she really wants to meet you… and there’s also a good chance she’s already in the house, considering she did steal my house keys

Star looked at the last text for a second and laughed a bit, Marco always exaggerated things like this. She put her phone away planning to text back Marco as she got to her room, suddenly she spotted a girl of similar age sitting on a chair at the bottom of the stairs, repeatedly turning a flashlight on and off. She was wearing almost only shades of green, finished off with a beanie on top of her head. 

“So Marco wasn’t joking about the house keys” Star said with a chuckle

“Nope” Janna responded as she tilted her head back, leaning the chair on the rear legs. “I have totally wanted to hang with you though, especially after everything Marcos told me about you” She added. Star blushed a little, a blush that Janna definitely noticed. Janna leaned back a little more, causing the chair to fall backwards taking her with it and making her collapse on the floor looking up. Star laughed a little, knowing that she was definitely ok. 

“So, what are we going to do?” Star asked, already trusting this girl. Plus, from what Marco told her, Janna was always just looking to have fun.

“I have a few ideas”

“I don't know if this is a good idea” Star said as she looked down the steep hill, her nervousness only became worse as she looked at the rickety shopping cart she was currently sitting in. 

“Sometimes you just gotta be pushed into something you might not feel ready for” Janna explained as she put a foot to the back of the shopping cart. “And that time just so happens to be now” She added as she quickly pushed off with one foot and they started flying down the hill. Despite the fear that they might die in any second, Star was actually having fun for a few seconds. That was until the shopping cart hit a pothole sending both of them flying into the air as the cart tumbled down the street. Star was quick to act and took out her wand

“Summoning cloudy charm!” Star yelled out causing both her and Janna to land on top of a soft pillowy cloud, it slowly started to take them safely to the ground as the pair laughed off what very nearly was a painful mistake.

“Hey is this your phone?” Janna said as she looked at the odd circular phone which seemed to have flip open from the jolt of flying in the air. She grabbed it to hand it back to her, but her usual eavesdropping self looked at the screen for a moment, seeing the picture that was still open, the picture of her and Marco sleeping with each other. “Ummmmmm” was all that she could get out at first. Star looked at Janna wide eyed, not sure what to say next.

“That’s fake?” She said as if she was questioning it herself.

“It's definitely not!” Janna replied, her eyes still glued to the photo, Star finally grabbed the phone away from Janna, not sure how to explain the photo. “Star… do you like Marco?” Janna asked

“no….” Star replied, Janna looked her down for a second before Star caved “Fine, a little bit. It’s just a tiny little itty bitty crush” She said, trying to wave it off.

“Ok, first off you need to explain to me how you and Marco end up cuddling it up?” Janna asked, but it came out as more of an excited yell. Star couldn’t help but smile and blush as she organized the list in her mind.

“well, it happened last night…”

By the time Star had finished the story they were both off the cloud, now walking down the street. On top of that Janna was now looking at her with wide eyes, still comprehending what Star had just told her. 

“When did you realize you liked him?” Janna asked

“When he immediately jumped to protect me from monsters who were trying to attack me, and how right before that he spent the entire day trying to cheer me up” Star explained “I don't know what it was, but something in my heart just clicked. We hadn’t known each other for that long yet he was still willing to be there for me, no matter what it meant. Even if it was monsters, he was there for me” Star explained, Janna thought for a second, mostly thinking back to what Jackie had said at the football game. 

“When are you going to tell him?” Janna asked

“Oh you know, I was thinking about just never telling him and letting my feelings bottled up inside me for the rest of my life” Star replied “Besides… Why would he like me back? I’m essentially half a lizard, I have a tail! I'm not normal...so why would he like someone like me… Not to mention he’s dating Jackie” Star replied as she fought back tears.

“Star, I know Marco… he doesn’t care that you're half lizard or that you have a tail. And Star, i'm not even sure if Jackie like’s Marco as much as she should” Janna replied

“What do you mean?” Star asked

“Well…”

Marco and Jackie ended up back at Marco’s house, where they stood outside the door for a few seconds not sure what to say. 

“This was fun” Jackie said as she turned and looked at him.

“Yeah, it really was” Marco replied with a smile on his face. Jackie hugged him and held it for a few seconds before they separated.

“I’ll call you later” Jackie said with a smile, but once she turned away from him her face fell. ‘Maybe Janna was right’ She thought to herself. ‘Maybe I only love the idea of him’ She thought as she walked away. Marco felt something wrong too, he did love Jackie and had a crush on him since he was in third grade, but something felt off. He shrugged it off before walking inside, where he saw Star who had a look of worry plastered on her face.

“Hey Star… is something wrong?” he asked as he noticed she was subconsciously holding her tail.

“Marco… I need to tell you something and I’m not sure if you’ll like what I say” Star replied. Marco looked at her confused and slightly scared.

“Are you ok Star?!” Marco asked, scared that she had been hurt or something happened.

“I’m fine Marco” Star replied, blushing slightly as she saw the relief on his face when she said that. “This is about Jackie” She added. Marco looked at her confused, not sure whether she was serious. 

“What do you mean?” He asked “She’s fine I was just with her” He added.

“I don't think she’s in love with you Marco”

Marco sat on one side of his door, confused out of his mind, but mostly angry at what Star had just said. Suddenly a few knocks came from the other side of his door.

“Marco, are you mad?” Star asked, even though it seemed like the most obvious question she had ever asked, but she didn’t want to misread his emotions.

“Of course I am Star! You just said that my girlfriend doesn't love me!” Marco replied, feeling tears fall onto his knees.

“Im sorry Marco!” Star cried out “but I wouldn’t have told you if I didn’t believe it was true!” She added. Marco thought for a second, but shook it off, not wanting to dive into the depths of his relationship which was only a few days old.

“It’s unfair that you said that Star!” Marco yelled back

“I'm sorry Marco” Star replied holding a hand to the door, her own tears wetting the floor. She was met with silence on the other end of the door, which hurt her more than anything Marco could have said. “Marco please… Say something” Star begged, partly wishing she never even brought it up. 

“Where did… where did you even hear that?” Marco asked as his interest got the better of him.

“*sigh* Janna told me that she talked to Jackie about it at the football game and that she seemed odd when she asked about you and her” Star replied, trying to stop her tears which didn't seem to stop flowing. “Please talk to me Marco” Star pleaded, leaning her forehead against the door. “Can I come in? Please, just so we can talk” She added, a mix of emotions breaking out through her voice, but none of them seemed to be joyus. 

“I just want to be alone right now Star” Marco replied, his mind racing as he thought about whether or not Star was right.

“Marco… Please” Star begged

“Star, I’m sorry, but I really just need to be alone right now” Marco replied, pain coming through his voice.

“alright…” Star replied, not leaving the door, in fact she had no plans to leave that door for the rest of the night, she would stay there as long as she felt necessary.

Marco had eventually fallen asleep at the door, only waking up to see that it was already dark outside. ‘Did I really just sleep most of the day?’ He thought to himself. Suddenly everything that had happened came back to him, in fact he realized that before falling asleep that was all he could think about. ‘Is Star right?’ he thought, now knowing what to think. His relationship was basically only two days old and yet it felt like everyday it got more confusing. He didn’t know what to think anymore, and wished Star just hadn’t brought it up so he didn’t have to think about, but he knew Star had the best intentions, and frankly he needed his best friend. He stood up, the floorboards creaking underneath his weight, he slowly opened the door only to find his best friend asleep at his doorstep. She was curled up in a ball slightly shivering on the cold wooden floor, Marco knew she would wait at his door for a little while, but he didn't expect her to fall asleep at his door, he gently knelt down and gave her a gentle shake. Star immediately woke up and noticed Marco, she quickly jumped up and hugged him, wrapping her legs around him as she clutched onto him tightly. Even her tail seemed to act on impulse as it moved around him too.

“I'm sorry” Star said in between sobs of relief. 

“It’s not your fault Star, you were just trying to protect me” Marco replied while hugging her tightly. “Can you… I… I don't want to be alone” Marco added  ***thump thump* *thump thump*** Once again he felt his heartbeat happily radiate through his body. He knew he didn’t want to be alone and definitely didn't want to leave Star, especially since she provided a comfort he had rarely felt before.

“Neither do I” Star replied, only increasing her grip on Marco who carefully stepped back towards his bed. Once he reached it he carefully laid down backwards, bringing Star to a horizontal position where she used Marco’s chest as a pillow. Exhaustion from a complicated day quickly hit Marco causing him to fall asleep quickly, leaving Star laying there listening to his gentle breaths and relaxed heart beats. 

“I love you Marco” She whispered to herself, wanting to cry all over again as she remembered what Janna told her. She fought them back as she remembered that this moment was just her and Marco right now. Slowly Marco’s repetitive heart beat lulled Star to a restful sleep.

**That's chapter 4, I personally liked it and just so everyone knows this storyline only gets deeper as we move on through the story. Now I know I said I would be putting the Blood Moon Ball in the next few chapters, and I originally thought I was going to do it this chapter, but it’ll be postponed a few chapters. Now, next chapter we’re going to everyone's favorite dimension which carries everything you could possibly need, we’re going to Quest Buy.**


	5. Quest Buy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star decides to bring Marco to Quest Buy.

**So as I said before, Chapter 5 involves Quest Buy, it also involves some characters we met in the earlier chapters. I’m not going to give too much away so without further ado let's get into chapter five.**

“So why do we need to go to another dimension?” Marco asked confused

“Because my friend is giving me back my pair of dimensional scissors” Star replied excitedly “and there’s something that I need to get” Star added as she gave Marco a slight smile. Marco decided not to question what she needed to get, much to the pleasure of Star, mostly due to the fact that she was getting something for Marco. 

“Alright, so how do we get to another dimension if you don't have the dimensional scissors?” Marco asked, he didn’t know much about dimensional scissors, but he knew they did let people travel to other dimensions. 

“It's pretty simple, we’re going to a dimension called Quest Buy. It's essentially a giant superstore that has everything you could possibly need, my parents wanted to make sure that if I needed to I could go and get something I needed that wasn’t on Earth” Star explained as she looked around her room for something she just had in her hand. “Ah here it is!” Star exclaimed as she grabbed what looked like a TV remote except it only contained one orange button. “You ready?” Star asked happily. 

“I guess so” Marco replied. Star excitedly grabbed his hand and pressed the button, there was a flash of black like they had just blinked. Marco carefully opened his eyes to see that they seemed to be transported into the largest superstore he had ever seen. Star smiled as he looked on awestruck, she always wanted to bring him to the amazing places that she knew, the places she explored when she was little, when she felt like a hill was a mountain. “So, where are we meeting your friend?” Marco asked, causing Star's train of thought to break.

“She should be here in a little while, but for now I have to go look for that thing I need” Star replied “Go look around for a little bit, I’ll find you once I’m done” Star added before thinking for a few seconds “Don't go too far though, I don't think anyone has ever actually reached the end of the store… I don't want you to get lost ” Star explained, adding the last bit with slight hesitation.

“Don't worry, I won't” Marco replied, Star smiled and gave him a small wave before turning and walking away. Marco looked around for a few seconds, completely overwhelmed by the size of the store.

“UGH!!” Star yelled as she searched around the aisles that seemed to just be getting more disorganized the more she looked. She frantically searched around for something that would make the perfect gift.

“What's wrong gurl!” Ponyheads iconic voice asked. 

“Im looking for the perfect gift and I can't find anything!” Star complained “Oh, and where are my dimensional scissors?” Star asked as she held a hand out expectantly. Ponyhead rolled her eyes before spitting the scissors into Stars hand, slightly to her appreciation and disgust.

Marco wandered an aisle making sure he remembered what turns he took to be sure he didn’t get lost in what seemed to be an endless store. Every aisle that Marco turned down seemed to be more disorganized than the last. He watched the endless mix matched items fly past his eyes. Suddenly his progress was stopped as he ran into something, or more importantly someone as they both fell down next to each other.

“Ow…” Marco said as he rubbed his head “Hey sorry about that” Marco replied as he sat up and turned to look who he accidentally ran into. He looked extraordinary angry for a moment before closing all three of his eyes and breathing a little

“It’s all good” The person responded, Marco took a closer look at the person in front of him and something seemed way too familiar about the person he just ran into. He got up and offered a hand to the three eyed person standing next to him, he helped him up, but as they stood up Marco had to figure out if he knew this three eyed demon. 

“Im Marco” He said as he looked at the demon with confusion in his eyes.

“Tom” He replied as the two shook hands. 

“So why are you so stressed out about finding a gift for this earth turd?” Ponyhead asked

“Because he does so many great things for me so I just kinda want to thank him for that” Star replied choosing to leave out the part where she said that Jackie didn’t love him. 

“You like this Earth turd don't you?” Ponyhead asked with a voice that showed no emotion.

“No… definitely not” Star replied, but seeing the unamused reaction on Ponyheads face she decided to just give it up “Fine, a little. It doesn’t matter because he is dating someone else” Star said sadly. 

“Love doesn’t care if he’s dating someone else” Ponyhead replied, Star looked at her confused for a few seconds.

“When did you get so wise?” Star asked with a laugh that seemed to release some of the tension of the situation. 

“I guess that philosophy summercamp my dad made me go to was worth it” Ponyhead replied “but be careful Star… please” she added. Star gave a small reassuring smile.

“He’s not like Tom” Was all she commented

“Your Star’s ex boyfriend” Marco said as he finally recognized the demon standing before him.

“Yeah… So are you two… dating?” Tom asked, without much knowledge as to why he was doing so. 

“No, we’re just friends” Marco started “I’m gonna to leave now” he added, knowing that if Star hated this guy it was for a reason. 

“What did she say about me?” Tom asked, feeling anger rise in his gut.

“Enough” Marco replied, knowing that Star’s judgement was enough for him to make up his own mind. He walked down the aisle and walked past a few more before deciding that he was far enough away from Tom to avoid him. He browsed the aisle for a few seconds, not really looking for anything, just trying to avoid an awkward interaction. His attempt at avoiding the situation didn’t work as Tom quickly flew down into the aisle he was in. 

“That's unfair! You can't just judge me without even knowing me!” Tom screamed, his eyes turned red as fire seemed to surround them, but it seemed as if that fire gave off no heat.

“Star told me all I need to know!” Marco retorted

“You didn't even hear my side of the story!” Tom replied, seeming to get even angrier.

“I don't need to! By how you are acting right now I can see why she broke up with you!” Marco replied, trying to stay calm which seemed futile as his own temper seemed to creep up in his voice. Tom seemed to be seriously bothered by the words Marco had just said and now he decided to purly act off his anger rather than his rationale. 

“It’s not fair!” Tom yelled as his eyes turned a glowing red, he snarled his teeth as his anger completely overwhelmed him, this caused Marco to instinctively take a few steps back, not sure how this was going to turn out. Tom looked at Marco with what someone could only say was the look of a savage animal as he began to come closer at a relatively quick speed. Marco’s fight or flight instinct kicked in as he decided he wouldn’t be fighting the demon who seemed to be able to control fire. He quickly ran away, serpentining through the aisles with the hope that he would confuse his pursuer. He looked through the products that lined the aisles which ranged from cereal to medieval weapons, one item stood up out to him as he saw what looked like a black grenade with flames painted on it. The tag hung on the pin and had a few words printed on it “De-Flamer Grenader” were the three words written on it. He decided that if it might work it was worth a shot, he quickly removed the pin and threw it at the demon who seemed to be menacingly floating over to him now. The grenade made contact with the demon and exploded in a ball of white smoke. He stayed and watched as the smoke dissipated, leaving Tom on the ground coughing slightly. “Well played” Tom said as he pointed at him with finger guns. 

“Had to improvise” Marco replied as he lent a hand to the demon still on the floor. Tom looked up at Marco confused for a second.

“So you’ve already forgiven me for trying to kill you?” Tom asked, even though he had no plans to kill Marco.

“Not at all, but we’re lost and I don't think either of us know the way back” Marco replied

“Oh”

Star and Ponyhead looked over as they saw a ball of white smoke puff up from one of the aisles.

“Should we be worried about that?” Star asked as it slowly dissipated

“No” Ponyhead replied, Star shrugged and went back to looking at the products that lined the walls. Eventually she looked at a face that seemed oddly familiar, she picked up a stark white box that seemed to contain 4 movies.

“Mackie Hands Greatest Hits” Star read from the cover of the box, she thought about it for a few seconds. She finally recognized the name from a poster lining Marco’s room, he always seemed infatuated with this guy because he was apparently some sort of karate master who did movies too. Just then Star felt something in her heart, this was it, this was the gift she would give Marco. “Alright Ponyhead, this is the gift” Star said happily. 

“Finally!” Ponyhead cried out “This Earth turd better be worth it” She added, and with that the pair were off towards the front of Quest Buy. 

“I don't suppose you can just teleport us out of here?” Marco asked.

“Actually I can” Tom replied, he stood next to Marco and tried to get his usual plume of fire to appear. This time however he could barely even get a spark to surface as he struggled and strained to teleport. “Or maybe I can't” he added, a sheepish look on his face. 

“So you’re a demon who can be defeated by a fire extinguisher?” Marco questioned

“I inhaled a lot of the stuff that you decided to throw at me!” Tom retorted

“Well you were chasing me!” Marco replied. He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose for a second before adding something “This isn’t helping us, let’s just find a way to get out of here”

“You’re right... do you remember which way we came from?” Tom asked as he looked left and then right.

“Ummm, this way” Marco replied as he looked at a slight bit of white residue from the fire extinguisher grenade he threw a few minutes ago. The pair walked out of the aisle realizing that they were just met with more aisles. ‘Dang it! Star asked me one thing, to not get lost and of course that’s exactly what I do!’ Marco cursed himself out in his head. The two didn’t talk much as they walked through the aisles, getting more and more confused the further they got into the journey. Eventually they became so lost that neither of them wanted to go any further afraid they’d just become more lost.

“Hey listen” Tom started “I… I’m sorry that I kinda chased you and got us into this mess” He added.

“It’s fine man… it was unfair of me to not hear your side of the story” Marco replied. 

“Can I ask you a kind of personal question?” Tom asked

“I guess” Marco said, not sure whether he would want to answer it

“Why aren’t you and Star dating?” 

“So where is this Earth turd?” Ponyhead asked impatiently 

“I don't know” Star replied, getting worried remembering the times she got lost when she was little. 

“So you’re dating this Jackie instead of Star?” Tom asked

“Yeah” Marco replied

“Do you like Star?” Tom questioned

“I don't know” Marco replied honestly “I mean she’s amazing and I’d be lying if I didn’t say there were feelings there, but I just don't know if they’re those feelings” he added

“Man you just need to figure out your feelings… and I think I have the perfect place to do so” 

“Why won't he pick up!” Star yelled, Ponyhead rolled her eyes before responding.

“There isn’t any signal in the aisles Star” Ponyhead replied

“Marco!” She yelled

“The Blood Moon Ball?” Marco asked 

“Yeah, it's this dance that only happens every 667 years. At the end of the dance the Blood Moon unites two people for eternity” Tom explained 

“And how does this affect me?” Marco asked.

“Well, you bring both Star and Jackie and at the end of the night you see who you would want to be with more” Tom responded. Marco didn’t get a chance to reply as he heard something

“Marco!” A far away voice yelled, he perked up slightly and listened for another yell “Marco!” the voice called again, now Marco could recognize the voice, it was Star. He quickly ran towards the voice, Tom not too far behind. “Marco!” The voice called again, this time from not as far away. Quickly they ran through one aisle and were finally into the open area of quest buy again. Star breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Marco, she quickly ran up to him and hugged him tightly, not noticing Tom standing behind him. “I told you not to get lost!” Star said in a teasing tone. 

“I know I'm sorry” Marco replied as he squeezed her tightly. 

“Hey Star” Tom said awkwardly. 

“My Marco!” Star yelled as she immediately got into a protective stance in front of Marco.

“What are you doing here Tom?” Ponyhead asked, a hint of iciness in her voice.

“It was a coincidence, me and Marco ran into each other” Tom replied, staying calm as he explained himself. 

“Either way I think it's time for you to go” Star replied, still standing in front of Marco protectively. “Lets go Marco” Star said as she stared down Tom. 

“Star listen, i'm not trying to get back together… but I would like to at least try and be friends” Tom pleaded “Why don't you come to the Blood Moon Ball, bring Marco too” Tom added, hoping that he could mend some of the bridges he burned through his anger. Star looked conflicted for a second, but sighed before responding.

“Fine…” Star replied, getting slightly shocked expressions from both Marco and Tom. 

“Great, I’ll see you both there!” Tom said excitedly before giving a single clap, causing a plume of fire to surround him, and with that he was gone. Marco looked at Star confused, and she herself had a slightly indecisive look on her face.

“It’ll be a great date for you and Jackie” Star said with pain and sadness coming through her voice. 

Star and Marco got back home, and after the day’s events Star almost completely forgot about the bag she was holding in her hand. 

“Hey Marco, I have something for you” Star said, hoping that he would like the gift. Marco once again looked at her confused. She put her hand in the bag and carefully handed the contents to Marco, who looked at the movies for a second. “If you dont like it-” Marco quickly cut her off by hugging her tightly.

“I love it”

**That's chapter 5, as you can guess the next chapter will be the Blood Moon Ball, and lets just say it's going to get interesting.**


	6. Blood Moon Ball

**This is the Blood Moon Ball, and it's going to get interesting. I don't want to accidentally spoil anything for you, so I’m just going to get straight into the chapter.**

Star looked at Marco, who was getting ready and had now been struggling to tie his bowtie. He had previously wanted to pay homage to his culture and wear something related to a holiday Star didn’t quite understand, but eventually decided that a black suit with black suit pants, a white shirt and then a dark crimson velvet bow tie and a matching pocket square, this was all nicely accompanied with a matching flower lapel pin. Star ogled at Marco for a second as he struggled with the bow tie, Star couldn’t help but to watch in adoration as he fumed at the tie. Eventually she gracefully walked up to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Let me help” She requested, Marco nodded a little giving her a small smile. She gently grasped the two ends of the tie and started to tie it, making sure it wasn’t too tight around his neck. In a few minutes, the tie was nearly done, she started to tighten it before speaking again “You look really good” She said as she admired her own handy work.

“Thanks… so do you” And the truth was she did, she was wearing a black ball gown, with a dark crimson bow wrapped around her waist, and a small heart pin of the same color on her sleeve, she even had gloves of the same color that climbed above her elbow.

“I guess we’re kind of matching” Star said with a laugh, looking at both of their outfits in admiration. Star slowly lost her smile as many emotions overtook her “Listen Marco… I don't trust Tom, so be careful around him” She added

“I will be” Marco replied before Jackie walked into the room, both Star’s and Jackie's smile disappeared as awkwardness seemed to creep into the room

“Ready to go?” Jackie asked, slightly forcing a smile.

“Yeah, lets go” Marco replied, Star took out the dimensional scissors and opened a portal which all three walked through, even though Jackie was hesitant at first. They walked into a ballroom which was slightly warmer than it was back on Earth. “I thought it would be hotter here” Marco stated.

“That’s what most people assume, but overall it's pretty tame” Star replied. They all looked around awkwardly not sure exactly what to do, but eventually the three decided to walk around the ballroom with Star strategically avoiding anywhere where Tom might be. She would consider it a success if they didn’t see him the rest of the night, sadly that plan wouldn’t plan out as Tom seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

“Hey, you guys made it!” Tom said, slight excitement coming through his voice. Star seemed to want to fight him, but she seemed to have decided against it due to the crowded event. “Hey Marco” Tom said, trying to avoid an uncomfortable situation by talking to the one person in the group he knew that didn't hate him, but it seemed to only make Star angrier as she stepped in front of Marco, trying to guard him from the demon she used to date. Marco put a hand on her hip and leaned in towards her ear, a move that made Jackie writhe with anger. 

“It's alright Star, i’ll be fine” Marco whispered, slightly reassuring her. 

“The first sign of trouble you come back” Star demanded softly, a serious tone breaking through her voice. Marco gave her a reassuring smile, he turned to Jackie and gave her a very similar smile. Pretty soon him and Tom were a few yards away from Star and Jackie seemingly having pleasant conversation, Star however would not take her eyes off the pair. She closely investigated Marcos' movement and at the first sign of uncomfort she was going to interject herself in the situation. Her plan seemed to be going well until she felt someone grab her gloved arm with an odd amount of urgency, she quickly turned and found Jackie with a slightly irked expression on her face. “Is something wrong Jackie?” Star asked

“Yes” Jackie responded, slight pain coming on her face “I know you like Marco” She added. Star looked at her confused for a second, but she knew she didn't want to deny her feelings. She looked at Jackie for a moment, she took a deep breath before responding.

“Fine I do, but I don't think it really matters” Star replied

“It does! You spend every day with him, right by his side” Jackie replied

“Of course I do, he’s my best friend!” Star replied “Not to mention that we live in the same house!” She added

“That’s the problem! You shouldn’t be his best friend, I should!” Jackie replied, by now they were yelling at each other in hushed tones to avoid looks being pointed in their direction.

“Why are you mad at me Jackie, I don't control this! I can't control who I like and don't like!” Star retorted.

“I’m mad because you’re trying to steal my boyfriend!” Jackie replied “You don't deserve him” she added, those last words really made Star angry.

“And why don't I deserve him?! Because I have a tail! Or because I’m from another dimension! Oh maybe it's because i'm half lizard” Star replied as she got extraordinarily angry.

“You know what, maybe!” Jackie replied before leaning in close “Stay away from my boyfriend” She demanded harshly

“You don't even like him in that way” Star replied with a shake of her head, Jackie was taken aback by the statement, partly because she had felt that way ever since her and Marco started dating, she didn’t know if she even liked him in that way or if she just didn’t want Star to be with him. “Wait, where’s Marco!?” Star said as she looked around for him. Jackie did the same, but both of them were inconclusive in finding Marco.

“This is your fault” Jackie said pointing a finger at Star.

“When I first met you, I really thought you were nice, but I guess I was wrong” Star replied as she walked away, leaving Jackie in her tracts regretting what she had said ‘Maybe I don't like Marco… No! Stop thinking like that Jackie’ she thought to herself. 

Star looked for Marco and Tom with an incredible amount of urgency, hoping that by a stroke of luck she would just stumble upon him. “Marco!” She called out, surprisingly not drawing attention from anyone around her. “I shouldn’t have let him out of my sight! I shouldn’t have gotten distracted! Marco!” Star cried out, with determination on her face. Jackie looked at Star's reaction, she saw that she wasn’t on the ground in a mess, but instead she was determined, obviously upset and scared, but she channeled that into motivation to find him. Once again Jackie had to shake off thoughts in her head as her and Star continued to look for Marco. 

“Man, if you’re dating Jackie you really couldn't tell” Tom said as he and Marco approached the punch bowl.

“What do you mean?” Marco asked, confused.

“You two are literally wearing the exact same colors in the exact same coordination, it looks like you two completely planned it out” Tom replied as he filled a cup.

“We didn't! It was honestly pure coincidence” Marco explained as he filled his own glass.

“I know, but it seems like you and Jackie couldn’t be further from dating” Tom explained, seeming to be slightly hinting at something. “Man all I know is that you need to find out who you want by your side when all your dreams come true” Tom added

“I know, but what if it’s not Jackie, sure we’ve only been dating for a week or two, but I’ve liked her since third grade, it would feel like ending a six year relationship” Marco explained.

“Sure, but if she doesn’t make you happy then why would you stay with her?” Tom asked.

“You know I really thought you we’re going to be some terrible person when I first met you, but you aren’t so bad” Marco replied

“Well, for a while I was probably exactly what she explained, but eventually I got help… Well technically my parents got me help” Tom explained, Marco chuckled a little at his explanation. 

“Hey can you explain something for me?” Marco asked

“Yeah, whats up?” Tom asked

“Why are you pushing for me and Star to start dating? I mean I thought you would still like her and be interested in her” Marco asked, Tom thought for a second before responding.

“Part of me will always care for her, and maybe even care for her more than a friend would, but I realize the mistakes I made with her are irreversible. I know she probably will never be my friend again and I'm ok with that. All I want for her is to be happy, and you make her happy. Even though I only saw her with you for a few short seconds, I saw the way she looked at you, the way she immediately went to protect you over herself. She even said “My Marco”. She loves you and you make her happy, and she makes you happy, so it’s stupid if you two dont get together” Tom explained. Marco smiled a little thinking over his possible decisions, and for a while both were silent standing there as minutes went by.

“I’m an idiot” Marco remarked as something popped into his head

“What why?” Tom asked seriously confused

“The last time Star saw me I was talking to you, now I'm on the other side of the room” Marco explained. Tom looked at him with a confused look “If you were Star what do you think happened?” Marco asked. Tom looked at him with realization on her face.

“She thinks I kidnapped you” Tom said with a facepalm. “I guess we should go find her” Tom suggested. The pair was quickly off as they jogged looking for Star, hoping that she didn’t kill Tom on sight. 

Star was becoming more worried by the second as she walked around, leaving no spot unchecked. She felt her eyes starting to get swollen as tears were about to emerge. Jackie was trailing behind not as worried as Star seemed to be, which in turn worried her. Star was suddenly relieved and her tears seemed to be replaced with joy as she saw Marco jogging over towards her. She quickly ran on all fours towards him and hugged him tightly, much to the dismay of Jackie, but the hug didn’t last long as Star’s sights were fixed on the demon who had stopped jogging and was now standing there semi awkwardly. Star quickly jumped and tackled Tom to the ground and was about to start screaming at him before she felt something grasp her waist and tug at her. She looked back and saw Marco trying to pull her off Tom, but she went with it, she turned and looked at him even more confused.

“Star, it wasn’t him, we walked away to get something to drink” Marco explained. Star looked up at him and breathed in for a second.

“Do you realize how much you scared me?!” Star yelled angrily “I thought you were hurt!” She added

“I know, and I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how far we had wandered off” Marco responded “Im sorry Star” he added, and it seemed to be like the more he talked to Star the sadder Jackie got, eventually she decided to walk off partly going unnoticed to Marco. He sighed a little and turned back and forth, looking at both girls. He turned and jogged after Jackie who had now stopped and looked at the dance floor in the middle of the room. “Can I have this dance?” he asked with a hand extended. Jackie hesitantly took the hand and the two of them clumsily stepped with what little they knew about dancing, slowly the lights dimmed to nothing as red started to fade in. Jackie watched in amazement at the spectacle, but Marco however could only focus on someone standing on the edge of the circle, it was Star with a slightly hurt expression on her face. He watched her movements, and noticed her holding her tail, but he also noticed the fact that she had even tied a crimson bow onto her tail. “This doesn’t feel right Jackie” Marco remarked, making Jackie look at him in pain, but not hatred. “I'm sorry Jackie” he said as the clumsy dance they were intertwined in began to slow down.

“Is this Blood Moon Ball thing even real?” Star asked Tom nervously “I mean will there souls really be bonded?” She asked, fright breaking through her voice as she worried about what would happen next. Tom himself had no idea, some said that it was a placebo which was just started because the second king of the underworld thought his wife was going to leave him, and some believed it was completely true and it had the evidence to support it since everyone who had ever been united under it had stayed together for their entire lives. 

“Wait one second” Tom said as he watched their dance get slower, but not in a romantic way, more like a car crashing into a highway barrier that had finally come to a rest. 

“I just want you to be happy” Jackie said tears gathering in her eyes

“I'm sorry” Marco said, tears also filling his eyes “You're not that person for me” he added, the couple separated for eternity, the lights suddenly blared on and everyone looked in confusion, but one person looked on in joy. Jackie quickly ran off towards the devilators that were carrying people back to their homes per request. Star looked at Marco and could feel his pain radiate off of him. He walked off the dance floor towards Star who quickly wrapped him in a hug.

“It’ll be ok” she said as she put a reassuring hand on the back of his head. He returned the hug and even felt her tail gently wrap around him as they remained in their embrace. “Don't worry, I’m here” Star added as her grip on him increased exponentially. 

Star was holding onto Marco tightly as she walked through a portal, she refused to let him go as his tears hit the ground below him. Tom carefully followed behind them, not wanting to be attacked by Star again. Star gently walked him to his room, not wanting to leave his side, but she needed to as she finally noticed Tom still behind them. He laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling as he listened to Star’s gentle footsteps walking out of the room. 

“Why are you still here?” She asked Tom harshly, making sure to take a few steps away from Marcos door so they would be harder to hear

“He’s a good guy Star, I wanted to make sure he was ok” Tom responded. Star looked at him with serious aggravation on her face.

“He’s not ok, but he will be” Star replied, some of the aggravation leaving her face.

“Alright” Tom replied as he started to walk away “He’s a good guy Star, I’m glad he makes you happy” Tom added as a slight wholesome smile came across his face. Star walked into her room, tired as it was almost midnight, she quickly changed into a blue nightgown with a small light blue moon on it, she tiredly flopped onto her bed and looked at her ceiling, her eyelids getting heavy. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door, she looked over and saw Marco standing in her doorway awkwardly.

“I don't want to be alone tonight” Marco said sheepishly. Star gave him a slight smile while giving her bed a pat. Marco walked over and laid down next to her, but both him and Star wanted to be closer and luckily Marco wouldn’t be the one who had to make that move.

“Come here” Star said as she gently hugged Marco and tried to pull him on top of her, he obliged and gently climbed over her, resting his head on her chest. Star’s tail’s gently wrapped around one of Marco’s legs, and her hands gently wrapped over his back, holding him close. On the other hand Marco had little trouble falling asleep as he listened to Star's heartbeat and gentle breathing. Star was the same, Marco’s weight was a comforting one, and his warmth made her feel amazing. Their eyelids got heavy and together they fell asleep, the most comfortable they had ever been in their lives.

**Now this is chapter 6, and I have to say this has been my favorite chapter, I have been planning it since chapter one and I hope you can tell. Other than that I’m exhausted and will be writing more tomorrow.**


	7. Boys Night

**Now chapter seven, this chapter is going to be a (probably short) boys night. I don't really have much more to say, but I hope you’re enjoying the story so far.**

Marco woke up to the feeling of someone gently playing with his hair, he stayed still as he savored the feeling. He softly inhaled and quickly recognized the scent, the scent that had seemed to stick to his bedsheets no matter what, it was Star who was playing with his hair. He tried to stay completely still as he felt the silk of her nightgown against his face and her fingers gently curling through his hair. He savored these feelings as it seemed every problem he had faced the day before we’re far and distant. 

“Hey sleepyhead” Star said softly as she continued playing with his hair.

“Hey” Marco replied

“You know we do eventually have to get up right?” Star asked

“I know, just not yet” Marco pleaded, hopeful that he could just stay with her for a while longer because right then it seemed like all of his problems were far away.

“Alright” Star replied with a smile

Sometime later in the day Marco and Star had eventually gotten up and separated from their embrace. Now he was alone in his room, all of his problems seemed to be present in his mind as he went over what had happened the night before at the Blood Moon Ball. Even if he had known it was ending, it still hurt. 

“Hey Marco” Star said as she entered his dark room. 

“Hey” Marco replied, his mind still mulling over him and Jackie.

“How are you doing?” Star asked sympathetically, Marco thought for a second before responding.

“I don't really know” Marco responded “It’s all... weird, you know? He asked. Star thought back to her one breakup, but that seemed to be completely different from what Marco was going through. “It’s weird knowing that at one point I was overjoyed to start dating Jackie, but it seemed like I was always trying to fill a bucket that had a hole in it” Marco explained.

“What do you mean?” Star asked, confused by the statement

“I mean that the entire time I was dating Jackie it felt like we were putting effort into the relationship, but it was just wrong. It felt like there was just something wrong about our relationship” Marco explained, Star thought for a second before asking a question.

“What was wrong about it?” She asked

“I think it was that somewhere inside me and Jackie, we both knew that we weren’t supposed to be together” Marco explained “It’s just hard to think that it’s over, I mean I spent probably six years crushing on her and then I had her, but in basically a week I lost her” he added, Star thought about his statement for awhile, and decided she needed to ask a question. A question with a possible answer that could make Star want to crawl into a hole and stay there for the rest of her life.

“Do you want her back?” Star asked, slightly choking on her words.

“No” Marco quickly responded with no hint of doubt in his voice. They both sat there for a moment, not sure what to say next, but Marco had something he needed to say. “Ugh! I really thought that this would be easier! Why do I have to be upset over something I knew was going to happen?! I mean I broke up with her! So why am I upset?!” Marco asked as his eyes seemed to start collecting tears. 

“Because whether you like it or not you thought Jackie was the one, you shared a connection that was special, so it hurts knowing that it's over” Star explained sympathetic to his situation. Marco shifted as he sat up and looked at Star, his eyes slightly swollen with a few tears falling down his cheek. Star quickly hugged him tightly “It’ll get better, but you just need to take your mind off of it” Star said as she started to make a plan in her head.

Tom Lucitor stepped onto the pavement in front of the Southern California home, which obviously held Star Butterfly. In fact she was waiting at the front door for the demon she hated, Tom approached her relatively quickly, looking for more information than Star has previously provided him. He reached Star before speaking “What’s going on Star?” Tom asked confused

“Marco is really upset about Jackie, and i'm planning a surprise for him, but I need you to distract him for like an hour” Star replied, not excited that Tom was the only person she could call.

“Yeah, of course” Tom replied as he quickly clapped and his carriage joined him on Earth he started to walk into the house, but felt an extremely tight grip around his wrist, he turned back and found Star looking at him with a stern look.

“If you touch one hair on his head you’ll wish that you were dead” She said through gritted teeth “Wait here” She demanded as she walked inside. She quickly made it into Marco’s room who was still staring at the ceiling. 

“Listen Marco, I let you be sad for an hour, now it's time to get your mind off of it” Star said

“I don't know Star” Marco said as he sat up to look at the half septarian princess in his room. “I kind of just want to stay in my room today” he explained

“I know, but the journey of one thousand miles starts with one step” Star replied

“When did you start using chinese proverbs?” Marco asked, slightly humored by what she just said, Star rolled her eyes in response.

“See you’re already getting better” Star explained “Listen, Tom is here and since you two are kind of friends” She said holding back anger at Tom’s name “So you two can go and distract you while I… Well I have something to do” Star explained, but before she left her face got serious and she looked at Marco “Listen, I really don't trust Tom, so I need you to do something for me” Star added.

“Of course, what is it?” Marco asked

“Text me every fifteen minutes so I know you are ok” Star demanded in a soft, pleading tone

“Of course Star” Marco replied, he was happy to do so, but he also knew that he was missing part of the story between Star and Tom. 

“Thank you” She said as the pair walked down to where Tom was waiting outside his carriage. Star stared down Tom for a second as Marco continued to walk over, the two fistbumped and began talking while Star looked slightly uncomfortable, that was until Marco pulled out his phone and quickly typed something. Star’s phone buzzed and she pulled it out and looked at the message

**Marco-** Don't worry, I’ll be fine

Star smiled at the text message and watched as the carriage moved away from the house “I really hope this isn’t a mistake” She said to herself as she walked back in the house.

“So your carriage breaks the laws of physics?” Marco asked

“Yeah, don't ask me how that works because I have no idea” Tom replied, the pair sat on the couch before Tom spoke again “So, how are you doing?” he asked

“It’s all weird” Marco explained “I don't really know how I feel” He added

“Well, that’s how it is when you know something is going to end” Tom explained “It ends and even though you knew it was going to happen it still sucks” He added

“I guess you're right” Marco replied

“Anyways, I'm supposed to be distracting you from everything” Tom said as he stood up “Do you like karaoke?”

Star was carrying neatly folded blankets down to the living room where the couch was lined with a few pillows, she gently set down the blankets on the couch and looked around. Her phone buzzed and this time instead of a text message there was a video.

Tom and Marco we’re holding microphones as the music from the karaoke machine started to play the two got ready as Tom began to speak “ _ Oh Girl, _ [ _ You know I’d never  _ ](https://genius.com/Star-vs-the-forces-of-evil-too-little-too-late-lyrics#note-14289084) _ mean to hurt ya, When you're sad You know I'd never desert ya _ ” A few beats played before Tom spoke again “ _ Ooh-ooooh, You were my angel, My beautiful dove _ ” Tom sang

“ _ We spiraled high on a gust of love”  _ Marco added

“ _ And I knew right from the start, Nothing could tear us apart”  _ They both enthusiastically sang, slightly out of pitch

“ _ Til the day you broke my heart, And now it's… Too little too late”  _ Marco sang the last notes enthusiastically.

Star laughed at the video and even rewatched it once or twice when she couldn’t help it, she smiled as it looked like he was ok and even seemed to be distracted. “I really hope this wasn’t a mistake” She said to herself

Marco and Tom sat down laughing after their amazing performance of Marco’s second favorite song. 

“I didn't know you liked Love Sentence” Marco stated 

“Like them?! Dude I love them!” Tom replied as he walked over to a curtain, he suddenly pulled it away to reveal an entire shrine dedicated to Love Sentence. It contained shirts and posters and it even seemed as if tom had each of their records in every language it was made in. Marco stared in awe at the amount of memorabilia that lined the small shrine. 

“How did you even get half of these albums?” Marco said as he looked at one album that looked more like a random assortment of letters rather than an actual decipherable language. 

“Oh yeah, that’s the Swahili version of “Too Little Too Late” it was basically impossible to find” Tom explained

“So how did you find it?” Marco asked

“Long story short, I arranged a deal with some really shady black market guy who was hoarding them, and it was the only one I needed to get all the languages, so I kind of stole it from him” he explained 

“I’m not even going to ask” Marco replied “Hey can I ask you a question?” Marco asked

“Yeah, go for it” Tom replied

“What really happened between you and Star?” Marco asked, Tom sighed as he thought about the best way to word his next statement. 

“It’s all really complicated” Tom started “I met her when we were little, probably eight or nine, and we were pretty good friends, it also seemed to help our parents since they were always worried about us not making friends since we’re both half bloods” Tom explained “When we got older I realized that I cared for Star in a… Romantic way, so I asked her out and for a while everything seemed good. Eventually though, my anger took over and at every little problem I would blow up, so she broke up with me… At one point I eventually became so infatuated with getting her back that I would follow her around, obviously I wasn’t in my right mind which means that I did something extraordinarily stupid… I tried to abduct her” Tom said, holding his face in his hands “I’ve regretted it everyday of my life” he finished

“Really?” Marco asked

“Yeah… I got a life coach to try and control my anger and it’s been working” Tom explained “Listen, I get it if you never want to see me again, I would understand and I won't hold it against you” He added, Marco thought for a second before responding.

“You’ve made mistakes in your past, and so have I, they don't define you, but you can't expect me to just completely forget that you did that, because Star is clearly still affected by it” Marco explained, Tom looked up and nodded a little. 

“Thanks” Tom replied, thankful that his new friend wasn’t going to abandon him. The carriage stopped before Tom spoke again “Well, I guess this is your stop”

“I guess so, Thanks man I really needed this” Marco replied

“No problem, we should do it again sometime” Tom responded

“Definitely”

Star waited at the door as Marco left the carriage after another fistbump was exchanged between the demon and the Earth boy. The carriage then burst into flames as it seemed to submerge into the ground, Star didn't seem to care as she quickly lept to Marco and looked at him to see if he was ok. She even eventually lifted up his sweatshirt and shirt to inspect his abdomen and back, much to the shock of Marco who decided that he wouldn’t comment, especially after what Tom had just told him. She ran a hand across his entire abdomen and back, sending electricity through his body as her soft skin ran over his skin. Eventually she looked up at him, letting his sweatshirt and shirt fall back. 

“Are you ok?” She asked, slight hints of worry coming through her voice. Marco quickly hugged her in a mix of emotions.

“I'm great” He replied as he felt Star quickly reciprocate the hug. He pulled away for a second to be able to look at her in the eyes. “Tom told me… he told me what he did to you” seemed to be all Marco could say. Star looked at him with slight relief on his face, but also a hint of fright. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know-” Marco started, but Star quickly hugged him again, she didn’t say anything more about it right away, but she did smile a little as they hugged more.

“I’m glad you know” She whispered into his ear “But I have a surprise for you” 

Marco walked into the living room and noticed that Star had seemed to have planned something as there were multiple pillows and blankets lining the couch, along with that there seemed to be endless snacks on the table. Marco smiled and walked around the room, Star looked at his reaction in happiness.

“One more surprise” She said as she pulled out the box set of Mackie Hand movies “You better be prepared to explain stuff to me though” She added as she put the first movie in. Marco sat down on one end of the couch before Star eagerly sat right next to him, Marco carefully lifted his arm and rested it on the back of the couch letting Star scooch right next to him, leaning her head against his chest, she grabbed one of the blankets and threw it over them, and once again all of Marcos problems seemed to be far and distant.

**Chapter seven is probably one of the more boring ones that i’ve written, and that’s because every once and a while you need a nice and calm chapter. So the next chapter will likely involve Moon and Toffee, but there is some other news. For one I will be starting a new SVTFOE fanfic. Just so you know that doesn’t mean this fanfic will be over, i’ll be continuing this fic until I feel like the story is over, which likely won't be for a very very very very long time. So the new fic will be a genderswap fic, just like this one it won't be a one for one remake, but it’ll contain some of the great moments from the original series that we all know and love.**


	8. Season Finale Pt 1

**So, as we approach chapter ten I want to clarify that this is the season finale (or at least a preceding chapter), I don't know if this is all going to fit in one chapter or not, but we’ll see along the way. So lets hop right into this chapter which will be interesting to say the least.**

* * *

Star woke up and felt that once again she was asleep on top of Marco, she looked at the TV and noticed the DVD symbol passing around on the TV. She looked up and noticed Marco peacefully sleeping, she felt his arms gently draped over the small of her back. She didn’t know if this was going to become a regular occurrence, but she definitely hoped so. Marco seemed to stir awake as he felt her move around on top of him. 

“Morning sleepyhead” Star said as Marco gently opened his eyes, it had been almost two weeks since he broke up with Jackie, and it seemed as if the pain had faded into a dull memory. Even more it seemed like he had been waking up alone less and less as Star always seemed to find a way to end up falling asleep on him every night. Marco didn’t mind much as it just meant he had someone to talk to in the middle of the night when it felt like the world was crashing down, it also helped to know that someone was always there to help him, and it seemed to work as everyday for fourteen days he got better and better, until a day or two ago it seemed like the pain had subsided.

“Morning” Marco said as he sat up, much to the dismay of Star, but she didn’t have long to be angry as she heard her mirror ringing from her room. She got up hesitantly, immediately missing the warmth that Marco had previously provided. She walked up to her room, but had thoughts blaring through her mind, most of them oriented around her feelings towards Marco. She knew she liked him in a more than friends way, but didn’t want to push her feelings onto him especially since she didn’t know if Marco was fully over Jackie yet. She accepted the call on her mirror phone and saw her parents standing there with slight smiles on their faces.

“Star sweetie, are you ready for the Butterfly Royal Family Dinner?” Moon asked with excitement.

“Oh yeah definitely!” Star said excitedly, she had forgotten it was today, but was extremely excited since this was one of the only royal events that she actually enjoyed, it was essentially just a large family reunion that included both friends and actual family, but she did want to make sure one person would be there with her. “Do you think I could bring a date?” Star asked before quickly revising her statement “I mean a friend!” Toffee laughed a little before responding.

“Of course sweetie, we’re very excited to see Marco again” He explained, Star looked at him confused for a few moments.

“How did you know I would want to bring Marco?” Star asked

“Well Honey” Moon started “We weren’t sure at first you would invite him, but we knew if you invited anyone it would be Marco, especially since the last time we called you, you talked about him the whole time” she added, Star looked in realization as she remembered the events the last time she had called her parents.

“Star, we are more than happy to make sure a place setting is there for Marco. Oh and don't worry we’ll make sure he’s seated right next to you” Moon replied with a wink

“Love you sweetie, bye” Moon and Toffee said in unison as the call ended. Star held her tail nervously as she walked into Marco’s room and found him browsing youtube on his computer.

“Hey Marco, I have a question” Star said, gently rubbing her tail, Marco turned around and gave her a slight smile

“Whats up?” Marco asked.

“Um… well, there is this… I guess it’s like a dinner party that my parents host called the Butterfly Royal Family Dinner… I was kind of wondering if you maybe wanted to…” Star struggled to finish the statement as she realized it’s harder to ask Marco things when she wanted it to be on a more than friends basis. “Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtobemydate!” She said in a strand of gibberish that Marco couldn't understand.

“What did you say?” Marco asked

“I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to the Butterfly Royal Family Dinner?” Star asked, lowering her face because she didn’t want to see Marco’s reaction.

“Of course Star” Marco replied. Star knew that right now Marco didn’t think of it as a real date, but it didn’t matter to her, he was still coming. ‘A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step’ she thought to herself, and who knows maybe she would make it 999 miles in one step. “So what do I wear?” Marco asked

“Just wear what you wore to the Blood Moon Ball” Star requested as she happily walked out of Marcos room and into hers, she giddily jumped onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling with a wide smile on her face. 

* * *

Marco buttoned his black dinner jacket and looked at himself in the mirror, he didn’t know why, but today he wanted to make sure he looked good. He looked at himself in the mirror for a few more seconds breathing deeply, it seemed as if his nerves wouldn’t calm down as he looked at himself. He shook his head and turned away from the mirror quickly, he walked into the halfway before knocking on Star's door, not wanting to walk in on her changing. 

“Come in” Star called from the other side of the door, Marco walked in the room and smiled seeing Star was also wearing the same outfit from the Blood Moon Ball. Once again they seemed to be perfectly matching in their colors, but there was definitely something different today, today Marco seemed to ogle at Star who slightly blushed at his gaze. 

“You’re staring you goof” Star teased

“S-sorry” Marco replied, forming a blush on his own face. Star noticed his bowtie once again hanging down untied, she happily skipped over and focused her attention on his tie. She took a step back and admired her handiwork, and she had the right to admire it as it was perfectly tied, in fact it looked as if it was pre tied. “So, you know you’re going to have to explain what I’m supposed to do at this big fancy royal party?” Marco asked 

“It’s not like that Marco, it’s just like a big family party… except it’s kind of the opposite” Star explained, but she quickly waved her confusing explanation off “Don't worry, I’ll tell you if you need to know something” Star replied, she took out the dimensional scissors and carefully opened a portal into the Butterfly castle main ballroom the pair walked through the portal and were exposed to a large room with marble floors that had seemed to be shined into an almost mirror like reflection. There were probably one hundred people gathered in the large room, many were mingling with drinks in their hands, while some were sitting and enjoying the light classical music being played from the orchestra. Star looked over at Marco’s face which seemed to be stuck in awe, which caused a smile to break out on her own face. She hugged Marco’s arm, breaking his transe and making Marco look at her confused. “This is… required?” Star said, questioning her own answer

“Oh definitely” Marco replied with a slight hint of friendly sarcasm in his voice. The pair walked into the large ballroom appreciating the beauty of the large circular room.

“Star Butterfly!” A russian accent bellowed

“Buff Frog!” Star replied as she pulled Marco over to a large Frog who was wearing a tuxedo. 

“Star Butterfly, I didn’t know if you would make it!” the Russian Frog said excitedly.

“I wouldn’t miss it!” Star replied before looking over to the boy next to her “Buff Frog, this is Marco” She said gesturing to the boy who was standing next to her. “Marco, this is Buff Frog, he is the representative for the Bullfrogs” Star explained, Marco extended a hand who Buff Frog took and shook eagerly. 

“Star Butterfly has said much great things about you Marco” Buff Frog replied, Marco smiled after hearing that, but their conversation quickly ended as Star found her parents.

“Sorry Buff Frog, we’ll have to catch up later!” Star said as she tugged his arm over to the obvious hosts of this event. They seemed to notice Star and excused themselves from the conversation they were currently in, they met Star in the middle happily.

“Star!” the King and Queen said in unison “And Marco” They both said with sly smiles on their faces. 

“Hi” Marco said slightly awkwardly, not sure what their sly smiles were about

“We are so glad you could make it Marco” Moon commented

“We really are” Toffee explained “actually could I speak with you Marco?” He requested.

“Definitely” Marco replied, Star hesitantly let go of his arm, slightly refocusing her view on her mother. Marco and Toffee walked over to a large window overlooking the small, almost medieval, city in front of the castle.

“So, how is Star doing on Earth?” Toffee asked as they both looked out the window

“She’s great” Marco replied “We did have a mishap with magic the first day she was here” Marco explained, Toffee laughed slightly before responding.

“Yes, she told us about how she accidentally crushed you with a couch” He paused for a moment seemingly thinking out his words “How is she doing with magic?” he asked, Marco scratched his neck awkwardly for a moment. 

“Well… She actually hasn’t used magic much on Earth” Marco explained nervously.

“That’s great!” Toffee replied, much to Marcos' surprise. He saw his reaction and was quick to explain “We want her to know how to use magic, but we don't want her to rely on it too much” Toffee explained, Marco nodded happily thinking about him and Star having fun on Earth. “She seems to have taken with you quite well” Toffee suggested, Marco laughed a little as a slight blush formed on his face. 

“Yeah, she’s a great friend” 

“I’m sure she enjoys having you as a “friend” too” Toffee explained, using finger quotes which didn’t work out considering he was missing his middle finger. Marco noticed but decided to not ask about it, either way he was too busy blushing at the implications Toffee just made. Toffee saw Moon wave him over before speaking again “I’m sorry I have to get back to being King… I do hope we’ll have the chance to talk more later tonight” Kind replied

“Of course” Marco replied, Toffee quickly gave him a smile and walked over to Moon, leaving Marco by the window. He turned back towards the window and looked at the town that was now being pelted with rain, he felt himself slightly zone out as he watched the town.

* * *

At least a hundred Mewmans were gathered together in a house, everyone one of them seemed to be soaked and mumbling to one another, that was until a door rapidly opened, revealing a man with deep black hair that had collected the incoming rain. He looked at the large group and smiled.

“Tonight is the night!” He yelled as he pumped a fish in the air, he received excited chants in return. “Follow me” he called as he walked out a back door seemingly leading into a backyard, they all gathered around a large wagon with a tarp covering it from the rain, he took one of his hands and quickly yanked off the tarp, receiving grins from everyone in the crowd. 

* * *

Suddenly Marco felt someone hug his arm tightly, he looked over and saw Star looking out the window with him. 

“Hey” She said as she leaned her head against his shoulder

“Hey Star” Marco said happily as he admired her.

“You’re staring again you goof” Star said teasingly

“Oh… Sorry” Marco said sheepishly, Star gave him a sly grin before speaking again.

“It’s alright, at least I know I look good,” Star replied with a mock cocky tone as she turned back to the window. “Isn’t it amazing?” Star asked as they looked over the city.

“It really is… so does your family have jurisdiction over all of Mewni?” Marco asked

“No, there are multiple kingdoms that all form up Mewni” Star explained “You have the Johansens, the Spider Bites, the Pony Heads and then the Pigeons, but they usually lay low for the most part” Star explained, Marco nodded along choosing not to question why Pigeons had there own kingdom. “Oh, and then the Lucitors, even though they're technically not  _ on  _ Mewni they’re still part of the Allegiance of Kingdoms” Star explained, once she turned and saw the confused look on Marcos face, before she could answer a gentle bell rang “Don't worry, I’ll get my parents to explain it to you” She said as she walked away holding Marco’s arm tightly, they walked out of the ballroom and followed Star’s parents into another room, this one seemed smaller and had a large fireplace that had seemed to be putting out a perfect amount of fame. Star walked over to a table where there were multiple place cards she carefully read one that had her name written in a perfect cursive, and right beside her was Marco’s name written in the same cursive. She smiled happily as Marco seemed to catch on and carefully pulled out her seat, she poisefully sat down as Marco slid the seat forward, allowing her to adjust it as she pleased.”What a gentlemen” She teased, Marco laughed a bit and sat down beside her, once again admiring her, this time for her beauty, both inside and out.

* * *

**So this is part one of the season one finale. I’m not completely sure if you guys want a season two or not so let me know, but in the end I will probably do one anyway.**


	9. Crescent Moon (Season 1 finale part 2)

**So I’m going to hop right into this chapter without much hesitation, welcome to the second part of the season one finale.**

Moon and Toffee smiled at each other, as they watched Star and Marco smile at each other, they both knew of Star’s feelings for Marco, but now it seemed as if their feelings towards each other were mutual. 

“Dad, I think Marco has a question about the Allegiance of Kingdoms” Star explained, Toffee seemed to get excited at the mention of the Allegiance of Kingdoms.

“Well, I was mostly just wondering what it exactly was”

“Well to put it simply the Allegiance of Kingdoms is just a group of five kingdoms, including us, all we do is basically resolve problems” Toffee explained “For example when people were moving away from the Lucitor Kingdom because of taxes on imported goods, so we all made the decision to lower taxation on all goods that were being imported to any of the kingdoms” Toffee explained with a smile as their dinner plates arrived in front of them. “And actually since we’re on this topic I think I should tell you something Marco” he added, knowing that Marco would be appreciative of being in the loop “After this dinner I will be proposing a change in our current system, one that would decrease the power of the Royal Families and increase the power of individual citizens” Marco looked in slight shock, surprised from what he was just told.

“We’ve had a series of Kingdoms who have abused their power” Moon explained and as Marco thought about it, it seemed to be a good idea.

“So how much power would all of the Royal families lose?” Marco asked

“Well, probably a lot, but that would be decided at the next Allegiance of Kingdoms meeting” Toffee explained. Marco looked over to Star to see how she was reacting to it all, but she seemed happy with the idea. After that dinner seemed to move by relatively quickly, they all seemed to make pleasant conversation. Star couldn’t be happier as she watched her parents and Marco get along, and even laugh together, everything truly seemed to be falling into place. Soon enough dinner was over and another gentle bell rang as they stood up, and this time Star didn’t have to hug Marco’s arm by surprise, mostly because as she stood up she noticed Marco already offering her arm to her. 

“What a gentleman” She teased again as she graciously hugged his arm.

“So what happens now?” Marco asked, confused as he once again followed the crowd.

“Well, this is the best part” Star explained “This is where everyone can eat dessert and dance” She added with a sly smile as she leaned into him.

“And here I was thinking this would be boring” Marco replied, causing a laugh between both Marco and Star.

The same man with soaked black hair looked at his group of men as they eyed down the supplies that were in the wagon. It was full of cross bows and what seemed to be thousands of arrows. It also looked as if they had a small militias worth of heavy explosives that were neatly stacked on the wagon. 

“Tonight we take Mewni back!” The man chanted, he received cheers from the group as they all grabbed crossbows and arrows, many also grabbed explosives ready for what seemed to be a war. Everyone had gathered their supplies and turned back to their supposed leader who looked at them with a sinister smile, he happily led them out onto the road with a straight shot to the Butterfly castle. 

Star and Marco watched as multiple people happily talked among each other while the others danced to the slow classical music now playing. Star looked over at Marco, knowing for a fact that Marco wouldn’t make the first move. 

“Do you want to dance?” She asked as she held her tail nervous that she would get rejected.

“Of course” Marco replied, this time he didn’t offer his arm for her to hug, but instead took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers, exposing a large blush on Star's face. She happily walked alongside him as they walked towards the center of the room, and once again Star felt like everything was falling into place. She wrapped her arms around his neck gently as she felt his hands rest on her waist. They slowly moved to the beat of the song, and as they danced it didn’t look clumsy or unplanned, it looked like two people who were falling in love with each other. Star moved her arms from his neck to his back as she tightly hugged him, leaning her head against his chest. Marco hugged her back as they began to dance pressed up against one another.

The large group approached the main gate of the castle, one which seemed to be light guarded by two knights holding symbolic weapons in front of the gate. They moved towards the guards who looked in confusion, they held out their weapons in a defensive position, but both quickly fell with a grunt as arrows pierced their armor and hit their vital organs. The group forcefully opened the large wooden doors of the castle and found a mostly empty castle. The large group was met by a lone server as he appeared from a corridor, a devilish smile appeared on his face before he spoke.

“I'm glad you could make it, follow me” He said as he led them down one of the large halls of the castle. 

Marco and Star remained on the dance floor even after the first song stopped playing and the next one started. Star slightly nuzzled into his chest and closed her eyes as she forgot about the outside world, for a moment it was only her and Marco in a world of their own creation. Suddenly though their moment was ruined as they noticed knights, who seemed to be nonexistent before, jog towards the ballroom doors. Star was forced to move her head off of Marco’s chest as she looked at the guards disappear out of the room.

“I wonder what that was about?” Marco asked as everyone in the room looked in confusion.

“Probably nothing…” Star replied, unsure of her answer. Suddenly though they heard shouting echoing through the hall, causing both Marco and Star to run towards the hall, Toffee seemed to trail behind the pair as they all moved into the hallway, they quickly saw two guards fall backwards, their swords falling backwards across the marble floor. They looked down the hallway and found what seemed like a small army marching down the hallway. Suddenly an arrow flew right past them, quickly sticking in the wall behind them.

“Well hello there” the black haired man said with a sinister tone as he raised his hand in a stop motion. “The King and Princess of Mewni” The man added before he turned his view to Marco. “Im sorry, but I don't know who you are” 

“If you know what's best for you, you’ll leave” Toffee quickly warned

“I think we’ll stay” The man replied as he quickly lowered his hand, sending a barrage of arrows in their direction, Marco shoved Star back into the ballroom, making him fall down in the process. He quickly got up, but a serious pain stopped him from moving too quickly. Toffee on the other hand didn't seem scared until a bolt flew past his arm, tearing some of his flesh, once he felt physical pain jolt through him his eyes became very wide. He noticed the man holding a small crystal in his hand that seemed to be glowing brightly.

“My mother always told me to come prepared” The man gloated, Toffee seemed to be frozen in fear as he looked down the hallway, he quickly ran into the ballroom shutting the doors behind him. He turned to Marco who was looking at an arrow sticking through his abdomen, he quickly broke off the ends of the arrow and stood up, with an obvious struggle. Star hadn’t noticed that Marco had a hole in his abdomen that had been plugged up with the wooden shaft of an arrow. Everyone in the ballroom looked terrified as half of them took out their dimensional scissors to try and open a portal, but everytime they did so the portal seemed to fizz out before it could even open.

“It’s no use, they have a modified Tramorfidian Crystal, no magic objects of any sort is going to be useful” Toffee explained “We need to get to the panic room!” he added as he realized that any second the door would be broken down. Queen Moon’s personal knight, who had stayed in the room, quickly escorted people to the back wall where he hit one of the wooden panels and revealed a large solid metal door frame built into the wall. Moon and Toffee quickly placed there hands on the door causing it to open quickly, suddenly there was a loud explosion which blew the main doors off of its hinges and sent them flying back, one single arrow flew into the room and pierced the armor of Moons knight, sending him falling to the ground, along with his sword and shield. Marco was quick to react as he grabbed the sword and shield off the ground, only looking back for a second before running forward and flipping a table to use as cover. Behind him people quickly filed into the large panic room, in a matter of seconds everyone had made it into the room, Toffee and Moon looked at Star expectantly as if telling her to get into the room. 

“Marco! Come on!” She yelled at the boy who was now taking on a straggler of the group as the rest of them shot arrows at him. He quickly turned and ran towards Star who took out her wand quickly. “Rainbow shine forcefield!” She called out, but her want shot out a few red sparks and nothing more. It would have been futile either way as a bolt struck pierced through Marcos body again. He struggled to get up and eventually succeeded as bolts flew past him again, one more pierced his chest as he collapsed into the room, Star was quick to catch him and drag him into his room, tears pierced her eyes while she gently leaned him up against a wall, the loud metal clang of the doors pierced her ears. Star looked at him, tears now freely flowing off her eyes as she looked at Marco, he breathed in and out with a struggle as his undershirt now started to match the color of his tie. “Don't worry Marco, it’s going to be alright” Star said as she looked over his wounds. “Don't worry, you’ll get better and we can dance again, ok?” She asked as she carefully removed his jacket, careful not to move any of the arrows. Toffee and Moon quickly knelt next to their daughter and looked over at Marco who sounded more like a machine struggling to work than a human trying to breath. 

“Don't worry Marco, we’ll get you better” Toffee said, trying to comfort the pair.

“Everything will be alright” Moon added while putting a reassuring hand on Star’s shoulder, even though the truth was that she had no idea whether everything would be alright. Star gently started to unbutton his shirt, once every button was undone Toffee helped her carefully remove his shirt revealing three large wounds spanning across his abdomen.

“We need to stop the bleeding” Toffee said as he tore a sleeve off of Marcos shirt since it seemed to be one of the only places that seemed to not be red with his own blood, he quickly held it against one of the wounds, making Marco wince in pain. 

“Don't worry Marco, Don't worry” Star said as she ran a hand on his cheek “it’ll all be ok, you’ll be ok” Star said as she tried to convince herself more than Marco. 

“I have an idea for how to get us out of here” Toffee said as he stood up and looked at Marco ‘please don't die on us’ he begged, knowing that everyone in this family would be devastated to see him die. He walked to the back of the metal room where an old dusty machine rested, it was a relatively simple machine that had one small key and a wire that connected to a small terminal. He quickly turned the dial to a label that read “Lucitor” praying that they had nothing to do with what they were going through now. 

Tom Lucitor sat idly at his dad’s desk reading papers about how to be a “good and responsible prince of the underworld”. He tiredly read over the boring words that talked about appropriate behavior and how to act in a crowded party setting, suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a series of beeps coming from an extremely dusty machine sitting on the desk, at first Tom didn't recognize the strange assortment of beeps, that was until his brain processed the pattern to be morse code. He listened as it repeated and lightly mumbled the words to himself

“Butterfly-Castle-Under-Attack-Send-Help” Tom said as he listened to the beeps repeat a few more times, he quickly picked up the phone and dialed a single number.

“Dad, the Butterflys are in trouble” 

Star looked at the boy that seemed to be slowly dying, he was now pale and looked as exhausted as a marathoner. She gently moved in between Marcos spread out legs and looked at him with fear flowing through her veins. “Listen baby, you can't go yet, it’s not your time” She explained “We gotta go on a real first date you goof” Star added as she gently rubbed his hand in hers. She leaned her head back a little and turned her ear to his chest listening to his heart beat.  ***Thump-Thump* *thump-thump*** His heartbeat was quick, but shallow as if a faint knock on a door rather than a real heartbeat, Star knew he was dying, she just wished that someone would come and save him. 

“You look really nice” Marco said as it seemed like his lungs were going to give out at any second. Star turned and looked at him, tears flowing out of her eyes, she felt as if she saw the light in his eyes starting to die out. She quickly cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply, he seemed to lean into it slightly as his breathing slowed. They separated, but their foreheads remained pushed against each other as Marco fell limp on top Star, she looked at him in shock as more tears made it to her eyes. 

“No! Don't go, don't leave me!” Star cried out, suddenly a plume of fire broke out in the middle of the room, Tom quickly stepped out of it and saw Star crying over Marco’s body.

“What happened?!” Tom asked scared that his only friend was dying, he looked toward Toffee who was kneeling and looking at Star sympathetically. 

“He’s dead” Toffee said as he looked at Marco’s limp body.

“No” Tom responded seeming determined to avoid that possibility, he grabbed onto Star and Marco “trust me” He pleaded, she didn't have time to answer as fire surrounded them, in a second they must’ve been a mile away from the castle, Star acted quickly as she put her hands on Marco and started mumbling something, her tears seemed to flow harder as she continued on. She tried for what must’ve been a minute before she looked and saw no change in Marco’s limp lifeless body.

“No! Why isn’t it working!” She cried out as her tears landed on his chest, she fell down on top of him crying. “Come back to me! Please Marco!” She cried as she hugged him and began mumbling the same passage over and over, eventually her tears started falling and dripping down as a golden liquid that flowed down his chest and into his wounds. Their bodies rose into the air with a golden shimmer radiating off the two. The arrows that had ruthlessly impaled Marco started to disintegrate and his wounds started to close, Star continued mumbling the same passage one that was finally audible to Tom “ _ Fix what has been broken, mend what has been stolen, bring back to me the heart that belongs with me, help fix the hole that has been dug in my heart, return my love with me, take from me and give to him fore I cannot live without him _ ” She said with sobs breaking through her voice, suddenly Marco’s cheeks lit up in a crescent moon as the golden light became to much to look at directly. It seemed as if a golden explosion flew through the sky in every which way, the pair fell down in their embrace, Star cried into Marco’s chest for a few moments until she felt Marco’s chest slightly rise and fall and heard the slight thumping of his heart. Star quickly jumped up to see Marco now slightly opening his eyes and turning towards Star, she quickly leapt onto him and kissed him again, Marco happily returned the kiss as he felt his lungs refill with oxygen and blood start to pump through his body again. They separated with smiles on their face as Star still cried, but now out of joy. “I thought I lost you” She cried out as she hugged him tightly

“You’ll never lose me” Marco replied, Tom smiled before realizing he left a complete group of people in Butterfly Castle, he quickly went back and soon enough he was back again, this time with everyone who had been at the party. Moon and Toffee looked on with smiles as they watched Star and Marco hug, they eventually separated and when they did Moon noticed something.

“What is that?” Moon said as she approached the now alive Marco, sure enough there now seemed to be a forming mark on Marco’s chest. Star gently traced it with her finger seeing that it connected the small scars that remained from the arrows, they all formed a perfectly curved line that was now seemingly darkening into a deep red, it seemed as if it formed a perfect... crescent moon.

**Ok, that was… well, I honestly know that I now need to do a season two because of how invested in the story I am. Please feel free to leave comments, they are always welcome, and please tell me what you thought of season one and especially the finale.**


	10. Season 2 Pilot

**Welcome to season two, this will start just about an hour or two after the season one finale. So without anything else to say lets hop right into Chapter ten.**

A royal Mewman doctor looked over Marco, having to settle for an open field rather than his actual office, putting a stethoscope onto his back, he breathed in and out with heavy labored breaths that definitely put a look of worry on the doctor's face. He then moved to the front of Marco and now looked over the large now dark red mark that formed a perfect crescent moon on the length of his chest. The doctor ran a cold hand over the large mark and looked at the boy to gauge his reaction. 

“Is there any pain around the mark?” the doctor asked as he looked at it closely.

“No” Marco replied, the doctor nodded before asking another question.

“I’m assuming that there's a lot of pain everywhere else though?” The doctor asked

“Yeah” Marco responded as he felt ripples of pain just from talking, the doctor wrote something on a clipboard and walked over to Moon and Toffee who were speaking amongst themselves. Star sat next to Marco, leaning against him, she was exhausted from what was an emotionally tiring day. She ran a hand over the mark that was now on Marco’s chest, thankful that he was alive by some random string of luck.

“You’re ok… right?” Star asked as she continued running her hand over his new mark.

“Better than ever” Marco responded

“So what are you saying again?” Moon asked in confusion, trying to process what the doctor just said.

“The mark on his chest is almost identical to the ones on your and your daughter's cheeks” The doctor explained “Actually it had a closer resemblance to those of your daughter” he added

“So what does that mean?” Moon asked 

“I honestly don't know, but it’s not easy diagnosing or even testing things that are made up of magic” The doctor replied

“So it is made up of magic?” Toffee asked, the doctor looked back at Marco with a seriously confused look on his face.

“I’m not sure, I’ll do a blood test and see what I can find out, but before that it’s up to speculation” he explained “Other than that there is going to be some residual pain that will probably linger for awhile, and then his breathing” The doctor started “I can't see much considering we are in the middle of a field, but I can tell that it likely means that his lungs are scarred and I’m not sure how long it will be until they fully heal” He added “Just make sure that he takes it easy, no strenuous activities” The doctor finished, he was about to leave, but had one last thing to say “I’m glad you are ok, King and Queen” He said before he walked back off towards the town, one that was slowly being taken over by rebels. 

Star looked over to her parents who were talking with slightly solum looks on their faces, she knew they were talking about what to do next, it always seemed like that’s what they were talking about in times of trouble. 

“You’re ok right?” Star asked once again as she looked at her new boyfriend.

“Yes Star, I’m ok” Marco replied, taking her own hand into his.

“Promise?” She asked as she 

“I promise Star” He replied with a smile, Toffee and Moon walked over to the pair. 

“So, you two need to go back to Earth while we figure out a way to take back the kingdom” Toffee explained

“I don't know Dad, maybe it's best if me and Marco stay with you guys” Star suggested “I mean it would probably be better for us to all stay together” Star suggested as she stood up and looked at her parents.

“I don't know Star…” Moon replied “Marco was quite literally dead an hour ago” she added

“Yes he was, but he’s alive because of magic, and now he has a mark that looks identical to our magic marks and yet we know nothing about his mark! Not to mention doctors on Earth are going to have no clue how he’s even alive or why he now has a giant mark on his chest” Star replied to her mom “Marco is as big of a part of this as any of us are” She added as she looked at her boyfriend who was still sitting down. Toffee seemed to be deep in thought about what Star had just said.

“What are your thoughts Marco?” He asked, realizing that they had basically completely left him out of a conversation where he was the main subject. Marco stood up and walked next to Star, he gave her a smile before responding 

“I go where Star goes” He responded

“That settles it, you’ll come with us then” Toffee responded, Moon looked at him with slight worry but quickly shot it off.

“Yes he does, and who knows maybe we can figure out what your mark means on the way” Moon replied with a smile.

“Wait, he’ll probably need a new shirt” Star suggested as she looked at Marco who was still shirtless.

“We can figure that out” Toffee replied

Marco, Star, Moon and Toffee all walked through the forest, all of them were wearing different clothes, Star had put Marco’s arm around herself, knowing that he would eventually need help walking, it also didn’t bother her being so close to Marco, especially since she thought she lost him forever that same day. 

“Hey Star?” Marco asked the girl who was carefully perched under his arm.

“Yeah?” Star asked 

“I’m sorry” He stated as he saw that Moon and Toffee were invested in their own conversation.

“For what?” Star asked as she looked at the conflicted look on Star's face.

“I should’ve stayed with you, I shouldn’t have tried to be a hero” Marco replied, his eyes getting slightly glassy. Star sighed slightly before giving him a small smile.

“Marco, you put your life on the line to buy time so other people could get to safety, that’s amazing, but I just wish that the sacrifice you made didn’t almost cost your life” Star responded before she paused for a few more seconds “the next time you do something like that please don't do it alone, we’re in this together” Star replied “In more than one way” she added as she ran a hand across his back gently, Marco gave her a small smile before pulling her in closer with the arm around her shoulder. 

“Together” He responded lightly

Marco felt like they had been walking for an eternity before Toffee stopped and looked around, finally allowing Marco’s aching body to rest for a few moments. 

“I think we’ll stay the night here” Toffee stated as he looked around the clearing in the forest. 

“That’s probably a good idea” Moon replied as she looked at the sun that seemed to be hovering just above the horizon

“Alright, we need to start a fire” Toffee started “and we cant start it with magic” he added as he watched Star reach for her wand. 

“Why didn't we just use dimensional scissors?” Marco asked

“Well, every magic item, including dimensional scissors, leaves a trail when used. That is why we’re meeting the Lucitors, their powers don't require magic which is why Tom Lucitor was able to get us out of the castle” Toffee explained, Marco nodded along and looked at Star, they had no idea where they were going, until Toffee told them, and neither wanted to ask with how focused Toffee looked the whole time they were walking.

“You need some rest” Star said as she looked at Marco who had a slightly exasperated expression.

“I'm fine” Marco replied with a slight shrug, but Star quickly gave him a look, making him retract his previous statement. “You’re right” Marco replied with an apologetic smile, Star carefully helped him down, his back leaning against a tree, as soon as he was off his feet it sent a wave of relief through his body. Star carefully sat next to him and looked at him with a concerned look.

“Marco… just remember that you were dead earlier today” Star pleaded “I’m not losing you” She added as she carefully leaned in towards Marcos cheek, her nose brushed Marco’s cheek for a second before she quickly kissed his cheek, it may have only lasted a second, but to Marco it meant everything”Get some rest” She said with a small smile, and the truth was that Marco needed it, which was painfully obvious since he passed out almost immediately after Star left. Star walked over to her parents who were talking amongst themselves until they saw Star approaching them. 

“How is he?” Moon asked as they looked at the boy who was asleep with his back against a tree trunk.

“I’m worried about him” Star responded “I mean he says he’s alright, but I don't know” She added

“What do you mean?” Moon asked as all of their attention focused on her

“I mean… I mean I resurrected him from the dead, I don't know if he's actually ok” she replied “I mean his breathing sounds bad and he’s obviously in a lot of pain, he’s trying so hard to hide the pain that I’m not actually sure of how much pain he’s in” Star replied, Toffee sighed a little knowing that there were likely going to be a few serious side effects from being resurrected from the dead.

“It’s going to alright Star, once we get to the Lucitor Kingdom we’ll have him looked over by the best doctors we can find” Toffee replied as he looked at the boy, the truth was that he and Moon were both worried about Marco, especially because they could see how much he cared for their daughter, and how much their daughter cared for him.

Marco woke up with a cold sweat and a slight shiver as he looked around at the now dark forest, he saw that the fire was still going, although it was gently dying out in front of his eyes. He looked around the fire and saw Moon and Toffee both dead asleep, he turned his head and found Star holding onto his arm tightly as she slept, he smiled before gently removing his arm from her grasp only to hug her tightly, bringing her close to him as he leaned back on the tree, shutting his eyes as he tried to fall asleep again. He only opened his eyes as he felt Star’s tail wrap around him, he looked down and saw Star, still half asleep, giving him a slight smile. She yawned as she fully woke up, she carefully scooched up to where her head was leaning against Marco’s chest. 

“How long have you been up?” Star asked as she savored the warmth Marco provided

“Only a few seconds” Marco replied as he ran an arm up and down her side. 

“How are you feeling” She asked.

“I’m good” Marco said, which was an obvious lie. The truth was as soon as he woke up he had been feeling off, not necessarily in pain, but it felt like he was coming down with the flu. Suddenly Toffee sprang up, much to the surprise of Marco, Star giggled a little before explaining.

“I don't know why, but that’s how he wakes up every morning” Star explained, Toffee gently woke Moon and stood up with a yawn, both Star and Marco followed his lead and got up. As soon as Marco stood up he coughed into his hand which would raise any concern to him, except this time his hand now seemed to be covered in blood as he tasted aluminum in his mouth. “You ready Marco?” Star asked with a smile

“Yeah, definitely” Marco replied as he quickly wiped his hand off on his pants. 

**So like the first chapter of season one the first chapter of season two is a little bit more boring, but don't worry because season two will have some interesting things revealed in the next chapters, for season two I will probably do ten chapters again unless I feel like it needs an extension, overall I’m excited for season two and hope you are also!**


	11. Fever Dream

**So I will be adding some information in regards to a new Starco fanfic I started just recently. So without further ado, let’s get into chapter 11. Oh and just so everyone knows, there will be a few dream sequences in this chapter.**

It seemed like another day of walking through the forest had gone by, and it seemed as if Marco was getting worse every second. His labored breathing had turned into a wet shallow breathing, it didn’t help that he could only taste and smell aluminum now, It also didn’t help that he felt freezing and nauseous. 

“Dad, this isn't looking good” Star replied as she looked at Marco who looked a paler shade of white then she had ever seen.

“I know sweetie, but we’re almost there” Toffee replied as he looked at an odd compass, suddenly he stopped and stomped twice, causing a dark brown and dilapidated cabin to erupt from the ground, dirt slipping off the roof as it did so. “Here it is, the elevator to the Lucitor castle” It seemed as if everything would have been fine, except it looked to have been too late as they heard a flop to the ground, and there was Marco on the ground looking sicker than ever. Suddenly he threw up a deep crimson onto the forest floor, causing panic to rise in Star as she ran over to Marco who was still throwing up blood. He fell down on his side groaning in pain, causing Moon and Toffee to run over as well. 

“Marco, come on you’re ok” Star said as she looked at the slumped over Marco. 

“It’s going to be ok Marco, we just need to make it a little further” Moon said in a motherly voice, but it seemed to be moot as Marco’s head fell completely, a thick red crimson dripping out of his mouth and nose. Toffee was quick to act and held up a finger against his neck.

“Don't worry Star, he’s still alive” toffee replied “We need to get him to the Lucitor doctors” Toffee said as he grabbed Marco’s legs, Star was quick and reached under his armpits as the two lifted him up and ran into the cabin. The cabin was completely empty on the inside which surprised and worried Star, that was until the Cabin suddenly lurched downwards at a quick rate, as soon as it started it stopped with a slam. Toffee and Star ran out of the cabin and into a large hallway that reminded Star of the Star Wars movies Marco made her watch. 

“Help we need a doctor!” Toffee yelled out “Help! We need a doctor now!” he added, suddenly a mewman ran into the hallways from one of the corridors. 

“What's wrong?!” The man asked, that was until he saw them carrying what seemed to be a dead body. The mewman seemed to pull out what seemed to be a pager and hit a button, sounding an alarm around them. Within a matter of a minute hospital orderlies ran in with a stretched, one which Marco was quickly lowered on and trollied away, closely followed by the Butterfly family.

Marco was lying in a hospital bed being quickly checked over doctors making sure he wouldn’t die at any second. They had put him into a medically induced coma to try and prevent any possibility of his condition worsening. His doctor wrote one last sentence against a clipboard making small wooden taps the only sound in the room, he sighed before sitting in the corner of the room with a strained look on his face. 

“Well, there are numerous problems that he’s facing right now” The doctor explained “but the largest of them seems to be that his body is killing itself” 

“What did you just say?” Star asked even more worried about her boyfriend

“Well, his body itself should be perfectly fine, except that his body is fighting the magic in his system which in turn is leading to his organs to fail as his internal wounds open” The doctor explained, he carefully lifted the hospital gown that had been put over him to reveal the red crescent moon mark on his chest, except something wasn’t right, it was fading “As you can see as his body rejects the magic he dies” he added, much to the aggravation and confusion of Star.

“Is there anything we can do?!” Moon asked, aggravated.

“No, his body needs to accept the magic… I wish there could be more I could do” The doctor said with a sympathetic look on his face.

“Wait, a few months ago I healed a few of his broken ribs with magic, why didn’t his body reject the magic then?” Star asked

“Well the only big difference is that when you did that his body was already trying to heal his broken ribs, so his body accepted the magic. Now his body knows it’s supposed to be dead so it’s not physically trying to keep him alive, in fact it’s using the last of its energy to try and kill the magic in his system” the doctor responded 

“So he’s just going to die? That’s absurd!” Toffee replied outraged

“Well, if his body accepts the magic it will multiply and use it as a life support system to make sure his body continues to run as if he had never been injured, however if the opposite happens then his wounds will reopen and his organ’s will fail” He replied “I really am sorry that I can't do more” he said as he walked out of the room.

“Come on Marco, don't leave me!” Star said as she sobbed

“Ugh, my head hurts” Marco said as he stood up groggily, he looked around and noticed that he was completely alone in what seemed like a desolate grey world. He took a few steps as he walked around in confusion, but he immediately knew that this wasn’t the real world. “Hello!” He called out, suddenly as if the world was responding to him the environment around him changed, it morphed into a dense forest where all he could see were trees on all sides of him. 

“Hello Marco” A voice cooed from the wind, Marco turned from side to side looking for “You cant see me unless I allow you to” the same voice replied

“Where am I? Who are you?!” Marco asked, scared out of his mind, suddenly the world around him changed again, leaving him in an endless ocean as he stood on a wet rock.

“Well, you’re in Limbo” The voice replied “You’re body is dying, but something is keeping you tethered to the real world” 

“What do you mean?” Marco yelled into the sky

“I mean that you are slowly dying” the voice explained “Magic is trying to keep you alive, magic that was given to you by Star Butterfly”

“I know, but what does that have to do with anything?” Marco asked trying to stay calm

“You’re body is killing off the magic that is trying to keep you alive, so you’ll need to find the magic to stay alive” the voice responded

“Who even are you?” Marco asked confused

“I’m the navigator” 

Tom’s boots were making a repeated clicking as he ran down the freshly polished hallway, he turned down a corridor and pushed open a large double door. He ran past a couple doors that seemed to be guarding empty rooms, he stopped as he noticed open doors, he proceeded to check every door until he noticed Star sitting next to a dead looking Marco. He ran into the room quickly “Star I’m sorry, I just heard” he said as he walked in and noticed that she was alone in the room despite Marco.

“He’s dying” She said with tear filled eyes

“What do you mean?” Tom asked as he pulled a seat up next to her.

“His body, it’s killing itself” Star explained “apparently it’s killing the magic in his body that’s keeping him alive”

“I’m sorry Star” Tom said as he was also saddened by the fact, knowing that Marco seemed to be his only true friend. 

“I don't know what i'm going to do if I lose him” Star said with a sniffle “I finally had my dream come true and now it may just be stripped away from me” 

“He’s strong, he’ll make it through” Tom said, trying to convince both him and Star that everything would be ok.

“What if he doesn’t?” Star asked “What if he’s just gone forever?” 

“I don't know” Tom responded “but you can't think like that… he’s going to be ok” he added as he looked at the pale and ghost-like boy that seemed on the cusp of death's door. Star took Marco’s arm and held it tightly in her hands, looking like she might collapse if anything happened to Marco. 

“Come on Marco, I’m not losing you today”

“How do I find the magic?” Marco asked as he walked through an ever changing environment

“Well to find it you’ll likely need to explore your mind” The navigator explained

“Can you at least make it so that the environment doesn’t change every freaking second!” Marco yelled as his head pounded while trying to process his surroundings.

“We’re in your mind, you control the environment” The navigator replied

“So why is it always changing?” Marco asked aggravated

“Because your body and mind alike, are conflicted as to whether they are supposed to die or get not” The navigator explained “the worse it gets the closer to death you are, and as you can see you’re already very close”

“Where am I even going!?” Marco yelled “I can't die yet… I don't want to die yet!” 

“Lucky for you we’re here, but know that behind these doors lay your inner most thoughts, there could be thoughts you may not want to accept if you’re ever fully alive again and thoughts that may mean the world to you. So be prepared and know you must lead this journey on your own” The navigator said as Marco looked around.

“Wait, where do I go from here?! Where do I access my mind?!” Marco asked aggravated

“We’re already in your mind Marco, in fact we weren’t going anywhere I just needed to hear you say you wanted to live” The navigator replied “I must leave you to take your own path, but I do hope you find your way Marco” Suddenly there was a gust of wind and then pure silence, Marco looked around as everything slowly faded to black. He blinked and as his eyes opened from the split second of darkness everything seemed to have changed, he was now in what seemed to be the ballroom of the Butterfly castle, a ballroom which he was never meant to leave. 

“I don't want to be here” Marco said, hoping that someone, or something, would respond. He walked around for a few seconds before he heard a slight dripping noise happen right beneath him, he looked down and saw blood dripping from the tuxedo he was now apparently wearing. He felt pain expand through his entire body as his legs became weak.

“I bet you’re gonna give up” A sinister voice commented “You’re going to give up and leave everyone behind” it said in an almost commanding tone

“No!” Marco replied as he stood up and shook his mind free of any harmful thought. 

“You’ve always known you were worthless, there’s no need to fight anymore when you can just give up” The voice added, this time however Marco could recognize the voice, he would always be able to recognize his own voice. He didn’t respond this time and instead looked to the ballroom floor where a small blood trail stained the marble floor, he quickly followed it as his own blood was added to the trail. Eventually he was led to a wooden wall, one which he quickly pressed on and revealed the panic room where he died, he felt his mouth start to fill with a thick iron liquid that he quickly spat out. He knew that he was running out of time and just had to find the one thing that was going to keep him alive, which was getting increasingly harder especially since he didn’t know what he was looking for. The room suddenly filled with people that he had to sort through, once again following the trail of blood as he felt himself dying quickly. He fell to the ground in a clearing of these ghost people and found himself in front of a particular girl, the girl that was Star Butterfly. “I knew you would give up” The voice added

“I didn't give up” Marco said in pain as his vision started to black out “I found exactly what I was looking for” 

Suddenly Marcos heart rate monitor fell flat, causing Star to cry full and large tears down her cheeks. 

“You can't go Marco!” Star yelped out “Not yet, not now!” 

“Come on Marco” Tom whispered to himself as doctors rushed into the room, one quickly put two fingers against his neck and you could see as his slight look of hope fell flat. 

“Im sorry-” He started, but he was quickly cut off as Marco lurched upwards seemingly trying to catch his breath, Star looked in shock but didn't waste a moment as she jumped onto him.

“Are you ok?!” She asked as she looked him over with her eyes “You’re not going to just die right now?” She asked

“I feel… different” Marco said as he tried to figure out what was wrong. He quickly shook off the thought and looked at Star with a smile, Star quickly moved into him and kissed him. Marco didn’t know why, but this time it felt different, this time he knew he was fine, he knew that he was going to be alright and knew that he needed to tell Star something. They separated and Marco gave her a smile as his own eyes turned glassy.

“I love you Star… more than the world itself” Marco said as he looked into her eyes deeply and appreciated the look of happiness and relief in her eyes.

“I love you more than you could ever imagine” She replied.

**So I’m in a hurry, but overall I love this chapter. Marco is going to discover a few new things about himself next chapter, and finally you should all check out my other Starco fic called Prince of Mewni, it's a genderbend fic and I hope you all love it as much as I do.**


End file.
